Unlikely Duo
by PaigeoftheSkye
Summary: Warriors Fic....Sharpclaw and Nightshade. Two different Clans, two very different cats. But they'll soon find out just how much they have in common.
1. WindClan Cats

Well, here it is. The first chapter of my new story. Well, not officially, since it's just the Clan cats, but this is just something I fell is necessary. So just read it, okay?

WINDCLAN

Leader: Kinkstar - pale ginger tom with a kink in his tail

Deputy: Patchclaw - black and white tom

Medicine Cat: Foxnose - black pawed tom

WARRIORS

Shortleg - small yet fierce tan tom

Barkface - light brown tom

Wetstorm - silver tabby tom

Moonfur - brown she-cat with a perfect crescent moon shape on her shoulder

**Apprentice - Redpaw**

Mayheart - calico she-cat

Lightpelt - light tan tom

Honeyfur - golden tabby she-cat

**Apprentice - Lionpaw**

Flashfur - red ginger tom

Sharpclaw - black she-cat with a white mark on her chest

Rabbittail - tortoiseshell she-cat with a bobtail

ELDERS

Rockpelt - dark gray tom

Darktail - black tabby tom

Tallfang - light tan she-cat with long fangs

Threetoe - tricolor calico with three toes on one foot

QUEENS

Sleekheart - ginger and white she-cat

Snowstorm - pure white she-cat

APPRENTICES

Redpaw - dark red tom with a thick fluffy coat

Lionpaw - pale orange tabby she-cat


	2. Second Thoughts

Like I've said before, this is the sequel to my other story, One of WindClan, but it doesn't matter if you read that one first or not. This is pretty self-explanatory. And one more thing, I don't own Warriors or anything of the likes.

It was a rainy night. Sharpclaw was sitting just outside the tunnel entrance to the camp. It was the third time that week she'd almost run away. She just didn't feel like she belonged. Sure, she'd been given her warrior name, and the Clan seemed to like her. But the feeling was there. She didn't have any WindClan blood in her, besides her uncle Patchclaw. Even though he was the deputy, but the rest of the Clan didn't seem to acknowledge that they were related, in her opinion, at least. Her own brother, Flashfur, fit in fine with the Clan. He was accepted. They liked him, but, was it just her imagination, or did they seem to avoid him when he was playing with her?

Sharpclaw shook her head. There had to be something wrong with her. With parents from RiverClan and ShadowClan, and a foster kittypet mother, who could blame them? Of course they wouldn't like her. She remembered when she'd told her brother about her worries. He'd told her that it was all in her imagination, and that she was loved by all the Clan. She'd spat in his face and told him to quit lying to make her feel better. They'd never made up, mainly becuase of Sharpclaw's stubbornness. She loved her brother, but sometimes he could be a real pain.

As the rain poured down on her sleek black fur, Sharpclaw decided that she would run away. Just not tonight. She could bear to spend another moon in WindClan, until the next Gathering, just to say her silent goodbyes for the last time. With a small sigh, she got up and walked back through the tunnel, back to her warm, dry moss bed.

It was raining in ThunderClan territory too. Nightshade sat outside his camp entrance, just as Sharpclaw had done. Only he was there for punishment. The dark colored tabby was a troublemaker, and tonight he was to guard the camp in silent vigil, as if he was first becoming a warrior. That would have been alright, except for the rain. It seemed to come down harder and harder the longer he sat there.

Nightshade shook his head to clear his ears of the constant water flow pouring down on top of them. It wasn't that he did things all the time. Sometimes trouble was just attracted to him. He scoffed at himself. Who was he kidding? He was a troublemaker, through and through, and nobody thought he would never be anything else. No matter how much he tried. He mentally recounted all the things he had done. Collapsed the warriors den, flooded the nursery, made the elders think they were being attacked by adders, and on and on.

Nightshade stopped himself. He hadn't meant to do all those things. He realized that the worst things he had ever done were by accident. He had only been trying to sneak up on the warriors when the den had collapsed. That was when he had been an apprentice. He himself had been surprised when Spotstar had given him his warrior name. He'd expected he'd stay an apprentice forever. He supposed that they all thought the warriors could whip him in to shape. Apparently not. Trouble still came to him naturally. With a shrug, he turned to patrol the other side of the camp, trying not to knock anything over this time.

I realize this is kindof short, but I just wanted to give you guys a chance to see if it is any good. R+R pleasles...


	3. A Bad Day

Yay! Chapter three! I hope you guys think this is going alright. This might seem a little confusing, since I have to keep switching from WindClan to ThunderClan, but just bear with me.

Sharpclaw woke up late, and still somewhat damp from the previous night of sitting in the rain. The rest of the warriors had already left the den, either out on patrol, or with their apprentices. The black cat stretched herself out and got up to go hunting. There wasn't anything better to do. She was about to leave through the tunnel when she heard Foxnose call her over.

She walked into the medicine cats den to see that he was searching his den for something. Sharpclaw still remembered when Butterseed had been killed by ThunderClan. They had attacked WindClan to claim rights over the field that was the border. ThunderClan had won the field, and now WindClan was training and preparing to fight them and win it back.

"Foxnose?" she called to him.

"Oh, good, you're here." The black-nosed tom looked up at her. "Would you mind running out to fetch me some poppy seeds. I'm running low."

"Sure." Sharpclaw often helped Foxnose with gathering supplies. And it would be her little farewell to the medicine cat. She jumped down from the overhanging ledge outside of his den and crawled through the tunnel. She turned down the thought of running right then. The least she could do was keep her promises; to herself and to Foxnose. And she wanted to go in secrecy. If she didn't bring back any poppy seeds, Foxnose would know something was up. Besides, she had decided she would only stay until the next Gathering, and it wasn't really that far off.

With a resigned sigh, she bit off the poppy seeds from a patch growing nearby the training clearing. She dropped them off in front of Foxnose's den and trotted back over to the tunnel to go hunting, but this time she was called over by the elders. Threetoe wanted her to fetch mouse bile for his ticks. She wanted to complain that it was apprentices work, but decided it might very well be the last thing she ever did for Threetoe.

Sharpclaw found herself once again headed for Foxnose's den. He had picked up the seeds she'd left, so she simply walked right in. Sweet scents hit her nose almost immediately, and she became suddenly drowsy. She looked over at Foxnose, who was busy organizing his supplies. The sunlight shone magnificently off his red-orange fur, giving him a almost glowing look.

"Sharpclaw?"

Foxnose's voice interuppted her thoughts, and her mind was forced back into reality, all traces of drowsiness gone.

"It must be the chamomile." Foxnose said laughingly at her. "It can do wierd things to your mind when it gets too hot. It's a pretty strange scent. I'll move in into the shade." He walked over to a corner shelf where a beam of sunlight was shining onto several strange looking plants. After relocating them, he turned back to her.

"So, what did you want?"

"Oh, Threetoe wanted some mouse bile for his ticks."

"Right. Can you get me that ball of moss over there?"

"This one?" She asked through a wad of green moss.

"That's it." He came over to her and took it from her mouth, their noses touching as he did so. He didn't seem to notice, but Sharpclaw nearly dropped the moss before he had it. It didn't look like he noticed that either. Sharpclaw sat there while Foxnose went to the back of the den and returned with the ball of wet moss on a twig, which he put in front of her.

"Take that to him. And remember, don't taste it and if you get in on you, wash it off in the river."

She nodded with the twig in her mouth and took it back to the elders den. Rockpelt took it from her. He wasn't and elder yet, but he'd been a close friend to Threetoe and constantly looked over him.

Now Sharpclaw ran over to the entrance. She wasn't going to be stopped this time. Triumphantly, she made it out and into the grass before anyone else could call to her. For a moment she doubted leaving if the Clan seemed to need her so much. Nah, she thought, changing her mind, they just want me to run errands for them. I'm better off without them. The black cat trotted into the tall grass, scenting the air for prey as she did. She was determined to feed the Clan and be loyal while she could.

Nightshade was also being called everywhere. The other Clan cats seemed to think that if they kept him busy, he wouldn't get into trouble. They were wrong. Already, he had an itch in the back of mind plotting some trick. He couldn't keep it at bay too long. Already, he'd been told to go on dawn patrol, help to restock the fresh-kill pile, and watch over Bluetide's kits as she went to get some air. Nightshade was surprised that even she trusted him, but then again, she was his mother, and so these were his younger siblings.

The dark tabby was wondering what he would have to do next. It wouldn't be too long before someone asked him to do something else. He did the tasks mainly only because he was bored, but he just needed something to do until he could open his mind to a little troublemaking. Finally, Bluetide returned, and after a little conversation with his mother, Nightshade walked out to the middle of the camp. The Clan seemed especially busy today, and since no one called to him, he decided to put his plan into motion. He headed for the camp entrance passing by Goldenfur, a pretty tan colored she-cat. She gave him a small smile and a questioning look, as if asking him what he was about to do.

Nightshade wandered around outside the thick wall around the outside of camp until he heard the mewling of the kits off to his left. That should mean he was directly behind the elders den. Scratching a mark in his spot, he turned around to a tree directly behind the wall. Somewhere in the tree, he had hidden an old snake rattle, which he planned to use to scare the elders. But suddenly, a strange scent filled his mouth right as he prepared to jump. Somehow, while an image of Goldenfur flashed in his mind, he turned in mid-jump, and landed right on top of the wall.

He jumped up quickly, but the damage was already done. The whole side of the wall he'd landed on collapsed. Nightshade looked for the elders. They were fine, but he heard soft panicked mews somewhere. Looking at what should have been the nursery, he saw Yewpelt wailing and pawing at the fallen wall. Her kits had been trapped beneath it, and he was the one standing behind the wall, with the cats either staring at him accusingly or running over to Yewpelt. Nightshade began to tremble slightly. He'd really done it now!

Alright people, if I get three reviews, I'll put the next chapter up. If not, then I'll keep waiting. It's your decision, all you readers out there!


	4. Leaving

I had no idea you cared so much! I receivedfour reviews in what was it...two, three days?

* * *

The days passed quickly for Sharpclaw, and soon the Gathering was only several days away. She passed the time by hunting constantly and offering to go on patrols. She wanted to show that she was loyal to WindClan so that none of the other cats would think of her leaving. But she surprised herself at how much she socialized with the other cats. Only days before, she'd been certain that they hated her, but now she had friendly conversations with all of them.

But she didn't dare let herself get too close to them. So far she would already miss Flashfur, Patchclaw, her old mentor Barkface, and just maybe Lightpelt. He had become a warrior only several moons before she had, and he constantly pestered her, but she had recently begun to not mind him so much. Lightpelt was a tortoiseshell at first glance, but close up you could see a light tan underside.

"Hi Sharpclaw!" It was anycat's guess as to how Lightpelt managed to pop up whenever Sharpclaw thought of him. The calico warrior popped up in front of her after sneaking up on her from behind.

"Scared you, didn't I?"

"As if I hadn't heard coming. You stalk like a half-dead badger." She never failed to amaze herself. First it was friendly conversations, now she was making jokes!

"Well, haven't heard that side of you in a while." Lightpelt said to her.

"What do you mean?" she asked, not looking at him.

"You used to always be happy and joking. Lately you've just been moping around and avoiding everybody."

Sharpclaw was about to meow a protest when she noticed her uncle Patchclaw walked toward her. The black and white deputy mewed a greeting to them both, then turned to Lightpelt.

"May I have a word with Sharpclaw?"

Lightpelt nodded and walked off. Patchclaw turned back to his neice.

"Sharpclaw, I noticed you've been distant these past few days."

"Distant? What do you mean exactly?"

"I know you've been going on patrols a lot, but you don't seem to talk as much as you used to. I'm worried about you."

Sharpclaw felt slightly overwhelmed that someone cared about her, but worried that her bond might provoke her to stay.

"I'm fine." she said, meaning to sound tense, but failing.

"If you say so. Anyway, I wanted to ask you something. Moonfur's kit's are going to apprenticed soon. Would you like to have one?"

Sharpclaw felt a sharp tug at her heart. She'd always looked forward to having an apprentice, but now she realized that it would be impossible for her to have one if she was going to leave. She wouldn't be able to leave behind an apprentice, as much as she wanted to leave. She sat there, trying to figure out what to do.

"Sharpclaw?" Patchclaw's voice interuppted her thoughts.

"I..I don't think so. I just don't think I'm ready yet. I've only been a warrior for a few moons. But I'm sure that Honeyfur would like one. She's been hinting about it. I'm feeling sick anyway." It was true. Lying to her own uncle about wanting an apprentice was making her stomach do flips. It was a touchy subject.

Patchclaw nodded and gave her a lick on her shoulder as a farewell. He bounded off to Kinkstar's den to tell him about Honeyfur.

Later that night, Sharpclaw stayed in the den, still feeling sick, while Redkit and Lionkit were apprenticed. She watched the ceremony from the den. Redkit and Lionkit were sitting next to their mother, Streaktail, clearly full of energy, while their father Barkface watched nearby. Shortleg received Redpaw, while Honeyfur was given Lionpaw. Sharpclaw was glad she'd given her friend something to be happy about.

The days passed quickly, and it was time for the Gathering. Sharpclaw would be going, and Kinkstar was bound to call them any moment, so Sharpclaw was simply watching the cats as they went about their tasks. Barkface was picking something from the fresh-kill pile with Wetstorm before they left for the Gathering. Rabbittail was talking with Kinkstar and Foxnose. Moonfur was in the nursery with her and Rockpelt's kits, newly born, and the gray warrior was probably with her.

Lightpelt was mock fighting with his sister Honeyfur while Redpaw and Lionpaw watched them intently. Mayheart and Flashfur were sharing tongues while they waited for Kinkstar to call them for the Gathering. Shortleg would be visiting Snowstorm in the nursery, as usual. Threetoe, Darktail, and Tallfang were all in the elders den. And there went Patchclaw, going to visit Sleekheart in the nursery. Sharpclaw laughed to herself. She always knew they'd end up together. Her only regret was that she wouldn't get to see their kits.

Kinkstar's commanding yowl was heard, and the cats assembled to go to the Gathering. The journey was quick, and Sharpclaw was silent the whole way. She knew what she had to do, and her heart was heavy with the burden.

The Gathering was short, with none of the Clans having anything important to tell. They soon dispersed, but Sharpclaw stayed at the back of the group. As soon as the last Clan had left, she saw her chance. As WindClan made their way through the grass, she slipped off to the side and ran silently back. She could hardly believe she was really doing it. She was actually running away!

When she reached the Talltree, she simply stood there and looked at it, with its great height and branches growing from it, then looked around her. None of the cats would be back here for a while, so she decided to stay the night there. She curled into a tight ball between two great roots at the base of the tree, and stayed that way wide awake until sleep inevitably claimed her.

Nightshade sat in the middle of the camp, surrounded by the other cats. He had been made to stay in the medicine cat's den for several days so that he could be watched over, and it was now the day of the Gathering. Nightshade thought that maybe they would have simmered down a bit, but the whole Clan still seemed riled about his antics.

They had gotten Yewpelt's kittens out from under the wall safely, but now Spotstar was in his den talking with his deputy Soilfoot and the senior warriors about him. This was by far the worst thing he'd ever done. Nightshade wasn't sure what was going to happen to him. He didn't dare try to talk, or make any noise at all. He didn't even move. He just sat there, staring straight ahead as he listened to the murmurs of the cats around him. They couldn't think he'd done this on purpose, could they? That wasn't true! He hadn't meant to knock over the wall!

Spotstar and the other cats emerged from the den and a fresh wave of apprehension and guilt surged through Nightshade as Spotstar jumped up to the top of the mound of compacted dirt in front of his den. He looked down on the cats until his gaze rested on Nightshade. Finally, he spoke.

"Nightshade, at first we all thought you were simply a troublemaker. But then your deeds became worse and more devious as you grew. I made you a warrior hoping you would take your life more seriously. But you have failed me, and your Clan. You don't seem to think anything of your life, and now you have endangered the lives of others." The elders tittered uncomfortably and Yewpelt wrapped her tail protectively around her kits.

"Nightshade, I swore once I would watch you grow, to see how you would turn out, and one day, though I thought it would be in private and to myself, but one day, I would half to pass judgement on you. And I pass it now." He paused and gave Nightshade a long, hard look as the dark brown tabby stared back, his heart pounding.

"Exile!"

The word rang in Nightshade's head. Exile. Forced to live his life without a Clan, as a rogue, constantly hunted down by any Clan whose territory he was in. Unconsciously, he began backing toward the entrance to the camp, still in shock, as the cats behind parted in a path for him. As he passed them, they began walking toward him, constantly chasing him away, out of the camp, and yet matching his pace. He backed further and further away, his head ringing numbly, as Spotstar's voice came again.

"The Clans will be told at the Gathering tonight of your misdeeds, and you will be forbidden to join them. You will be forced to live your life as a loner until you atone for yourself. When you think you've learned enough, return here and I shall pass judgement again. But until then, you are banished from the Clan!"

Nightshade could now feel the camp wall against his hind feet. The cats were still closing in on him, cutting him off from the rest of the camp. He looked over at Bluetide, his mother, and saw a look of such sadness and helplessness that he nearly cried out. His mother was the only one that still liked him, even loved him, and now she couldn't do a thing. It was too much for him to handle. With a small spurt of energy, he sprinted over to his left and out through the small opening in the wall.

And he ran. Like he had never run before. Not even when he'd been nearly run over by a monster on the Thunderpath once before. Now, he was running from his Clan, from the past he'd had, from his very life. He nearly flew over the ground, hardly feeling it, hardly feeling anything at all. All he felt, all he knew was running, and getting away. Eventually, he gathered the nerve to look over his shoulder and saw that he wasn't being followed. Then, suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in the side of his head, and he collapsed, not unconscious, but exhausted.

He had been about to get up when he heard a yowl behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see a ThunderClan patrol and he found himself running again. Only this time, he felt that same feeling he got when he was breaking rules. Exhileration. Trying to shake off the feeling and remember that was a loner now, he decided to head for the Talltree. The Gathering was probably over by now, and they would lose his scent.

He couldn't hear their steps now, but he had to keep running, to make it to the Talltree, so that they would never find him. He just had to make it. He forced himself to run faster and faster. He collapsed in the grass shortly before the Talltree.

* * *

Cliffhanger! What will happen? Will he find Sharpclaw? Will Sharpclaw find him? What will happen? Three morereviews, and you'll find out. 


	5. Finding him, Finding her

School has just started for me today, so you can't expect updates quite as often, but, once I get three reviews for a chapter, I'll work on getting the next one up as soon as possible.

* * *

Sharpclaw awoke with a start and looked around cautiously as early morning rain fell on her fur. It was still dark; the sun wasn't up yet, but the lights just starting to loom over the horizon told her it was soon. She could hear the sound of raspy breathing, and she could just barely make out a moving patch of grass in the darkness. Her heart pounding nervously, she stepped toward it. The breathing stopped, and so did she. The grass rustled slightly again, and she took another shaky step forward. Her nose was nearly touching the clump of grass now, but all she could smell was the heavy dew.

With a deep breath, she pinpointed the creature, whatever it was, with her ears and leapt through the grass. She was surprised to find herself land directly in front of another cat, one so out of shape all it could do was look up at her hostiley. Sharpclaw recognized him instantly.

"You! What are you doing here?"

The ragged cat stared up at her. He took a deep breath and rasped at her. "I know who I am but who are you?"

"My name's Sharpclaw. You nearly scratched my ear off when you ThunderClan cats fought us for the field!" She tried to keep her voice hostile, but it wasn't to feel hatred for the pathetic thing in front of her.

All he did was glare with recognition, still panting like a dog. Sharpclaw glared back at him.

"Just who are you, anyway? And why are you breathing so hard?"

He took another breath. "I'm Nightshade, and I don't want to talk about it."

"Whatever." Sharpclaw retorted, an watched him for a moment. He layed his head on the ground, and he seemed to be asleep. But he soon opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Well? Are you going to kill me or not?"

She stared in astonishment. What would make him think that? She'd been about to ask him when he interuppted her.

"I'm waiting! You're with WindClan, you shouldn't think twice about killing me."

"Just who do you think you are to be saying that? The warrior code prevents us from killing in cold blood, and WindClan follows the code clearly, but you seem to be implying that we kill cats needlessly. Besides, I'm not with WindClan anymore." She turned her nose up and ignored him.

"Well then, you don't have to kill me. Just leave me here to die."

"That would be the same as me killing you, you mouse-brain. I would be the last one to see you, and so I'd be responsible for your death."

With that, she stalked off. "I'll be back."

"Good riddance!"

Sharpclaw surpressed a hiss of aggravation as she trotted off. He seemed to talking now, at least. Scenting a mouse, she leapt quickly and caught it with ease. She might not like Nightshade, but she wasn't about to let anycat die. Carrying the mouse back to Nightshade's clearing, she found he was asleep. She set the mouse and looked around, wondering what to do. The sun was coming up already, and she couldn't just leave him here, so she bent down to his neck.

Grabbing his scruff in her mouth, she began to pull him toward the Talltree. She was surprised to find that he was a lot heavier than he seemed. For the first time, she noticed that he was quite muscular, for a cat his age, without being a hulking mass of muscles. Lying Nightshade's body in the small hollow she'd dug for herself, she dug another small hole and curled up in it with a final glance at the tabby body next to her.

Lightpelt felt truly downhearted. He'd been sent on one of extra patrols that went before dawn to search for Sharpclaw. The rain was coming down heavily, soaking him along with Flashfur and Wetstorm, who were patrolling with him. Flashfur seemed to drag himself along with an obvious effort, like he wasn't really there. He'd been like that since the previous night when they'd all realized that Sharpclaw hadn't come back from the Gathering. Strangely, Lightpelt felt as sad as if he'd lost his sister, too.

Soon enough, they came across a dead mouse, more by accident than anything. Lightpelt had been about to scoff at it, wasted prey that it was, but then he noticed the bite marks on it's front legs. His mind flashed back to when Sharpclaw had caught her first mouse. She'd carried it's front legs in her mouth, letting the rest of it dangle freely, and she'd done the same ever since then.

"Sharpclaw!" He exclaimed loudly. Flashfur ran over.

"What?"

"Look at this! Only Sharpclaw carries her mice like that. I know it's her!"

Flashfur stuck his nose into it. The scent would be almost gone by now in the rain, but Flashfur had always known his sister's scent best, and he was one of the best trackers WindClan had.

"It is her!"

Wetstorm stepped over to them. "Well, since she is a WindClan cat, it counts as our prey, so let's bring it back to camp." The gray tabby picked up the dead mouse and trotted back to the camp.

Flashfur stood there in the rain, looking out toward the horizon, where the sun had just risen.

"It just doesn't make sense. Why would she run away?"

Lightpelt tried to console him. "She's a strong warrior. She can take care of herself. I'm sure she's fine, wherever she is."

Flashfur looked up at him with a thankful look in his eyes, and the two of them followed Wetstorm back through the grass.

Sharpclaw awoke slowly to find that she could hardly see anything. The sunrise had been accompanied by a thick mist, and heavy dew, which clung to her coat and made her feel soaked and heavy. Looking over, she realized with a start that Nightshade wasn't next to her.

Leaping quickly to her paws, she looked around. He couldn't have gotten too far already. Sure enough, when she ran around to the other side of the Talltree, she could his dark tabby body walking slowly away. She ran quickly up to him and blocked his path.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Move it! I'm leaving."

"Not that way you're not. That's WindClan territory."

"I thought you wern't with WindClan anymore." he sneered at her.

"That doesn't mean I can't defend them!" she retorted, her fur bristling. "You're in no condition to travel anyway, with that scar."

Nightshade eye's suddenly lost the light of anger, though they were still wary. "Just how bad is it?"

Sharpclaw stared doubtfully at the side of his face. A mess of blood had mangled his fur where it had run from a deep scratch between his right eye and ear. Just two claws over and he would only have one eye right now. "It's bad. You need a medicine cat."

He slumped down to the ground moodily. "Well, I'm fresh out of them."

Sharpclaw could almost hear her mind working as she stared at him. All those times she had helped Foxnose, and now couldn't remember what to use for stopping infection. "Stay here." she said to Nightshade, and walked off into the nearby weeds.

She didn't know what she was looking for, but she was bound to find something or other out here. Looking around her, she spotted all the opposite herbs from what she needed. Yarrow would make him sick, no cobwebs, it wasn't bleeding anymore, no burdock root, it wasn't a rat bite. Poppy seeds-he might needs those for the pain. She quickly bit off the seeds and continued on. Finally, Sharpclaw saw a marigold plant and her memory rushed back. Horsetail and marigold leaves were good for infection.

She carried the leaves and the poppy seeds back to Nightshade, happy to see that he hadn't gone anywhere this time.

"Here." she said as she put the poppy seeds down in front of him. She began chewing the marigold leaves as he licked them up.

"Are you a medicine cat?" he asked, wincing slightly as she pressed the marigold poultice on the side of his face.

She finished applying the leaves and stepped back. "No. But I used to help one."

"Apprentice?"

"No. We were apprentices at the same time. My turn. Exactly how did you get that scratch on your face?"

He avoided her gaze for a moment, then looked back up almost apoligetically. "I ran into a tree."

She stared at him. "A tree?" He nodded, embarressed. "And how did you run into a tree that hard. Was it when you were running?"

He looked up in surprise. She mrrowed with laughter. "You don't have to be a medicine cat to tell you were running from something."

He sighed. "Let's just say I needed to get away. I don't want to talk about it."

Sharpclaw was about to complain, but the fire in his eyes discouraged her. She straigtened up as his angry gaze turned to a thoughtful one. "And what about you. You said you left WindClan."

"I ran away." she blurted out before she could stop herself. Why was she so comfortable around him? She mentally scratched herself before she noticed that Nightshade was still staring.

"Why?" he asked without warning.

Sharpclaw laid her ears flat. Could she trust a ThunderClan cat with her secrets? She then shook her head. She wasn't with WindClan anymore, and loners didn't have Clan loyalties. Besides, he clearly wasn't with a Clan any more than she was, no matter how much he smelled like it.

"My father was from ShadowClan, and my mother from RiverClan. Or, at least my real one was." Nightshade settled himself in front of her, sensing a good story. "My real mother turned her back on my father, somehow, so he stole us, me and my brother, from her. He took us to live with a kittypet named Marie in an abandoned Twoleg house. She was as good of a mother as any cat. But then one day, some Twolegs came and took her away, so we ran away. And then some cats from WindClan found us, so we ended up joining them. So that's my story."

"Wow. You're not what I expected." Nightshade said when she'd finished.

She gave him a sharp look. "Just what did you expect?"

"Nothing. You just look like a Clan-born cat, that's all."

Sharpclaw didn't know whether to be flattered or insulted. "What about you. Why'd you leave?"

He glared at her. "I said I don't-"

"Don't tell me you don't want to talk about it." She interuppted. "I've heard it enough."

He glared at her again before dropping his gaze. "Look. I haven't quite really figured it all out myself, so just leave me alone."

Sharpclaw shrugged. "If that's what you want." She started to walk away, intent on leaving him there.

"Wait!" He called out to her, and she spun around quickly. "I know I was mean to you earlier, but I can't do anything on my own while I'm hurt. I need your help." He looked as if he was struggling with the words, like he'd never had to ask for help before.

She stared at him. "That's what I thought you'd say." she said as she trotted back over to him.

* * *

Reviews Please! Oh, and in advance, I have most of the plot planned out in advance, and just so you know, someone will die before the end! 


	6. Undecided

I decided to put this chapter up at the same time as chapter 5 to make up for delaying for so long. Sorry guys!

* * *

Lightpelt was lying around outside of the warriors den, thinking about Sharpclaw as the rain still fell lightly. He couldn't help but think that it was quite unlike her to just run off without warning. He sighed and had been about to go and visit Sleekheart and Moonfur in the nursery when Flashfur walked over to him.

"Hello, Flashfur. Feeling alright?"

The bright red cat nodded sullenly. "I just don't understand why she would do it. She seemed a little depressed, but I never thought she'd run away. When we first came to the Clan, she seemed so eager to stay, and now she's gone."

A thought crossed Lightpelt's mind. "What if she didn't really want to leave?"

Flashfur stared at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, none of us expected her to run away, so maybe someone, or something, took her away."

Flashfur looked as if he was considering it. "Maybe, but it just doesn't sound like something like that could happen. What would've done something like that?"

Lightpelt sighed with resignment as he thought of everything that could've taken a cat away. "Another cat, maybe, or even a badger, a dog, or possibly a Twoleg."

Flashfur stared long and hard at Lightpelt. "But wouldn't we have found signs that she struggled? Sharpclaw isn't exactly the kind of cat to let herself be taken."

"I know, but I just can't let myself think that she ran off on her own. Why would she do that? She seemed perfectly happy here."

"I don't know, Lightpelt." Flashfur said, bowing his head. "I just don't know. But you might want to go tell Kinkstar about your idea. I don't know how, but it might help."

Lightpelt nodded and trotted off to Kinkstar's den, feeling very confused and downhearted.

Sharpclaw slunk forward, her stomach nearly on the ground, making no sound at all. The rabbit sitting only several feet in front of her made no indications that it sensed her, and it merely continued eating. The black cat stepped forward again, making sure to step over a twig in front of her. But as she looked back up at her prey, her hind foot stepped down on the twig, and the rabbit sat upright. Sharpclaw jumped forward, but it was too late. The rabbit bolted away, too fast to be followed.

Sharpclaw mentally cursed herself. Having to hunt for herself and another was beginning to take a toll on her. Nightshade could walk and run well enough, but the deep scratch that still shone brightly on his face interfered with his hearing. He couldn't catch a thing when he was hunting, so Sharpclaw had to take care of him. She knew she could leave him and go off on her own, but somehow she felt bound to him, and secretly, though Nightshade would never know, she enjoyed his company.

Sharpclaw knew that in a few days time, he would be able to leave. She had been looking forward to that time, but now she realized that she would be alone again. She would finally be rid of him, able to continue by herself and find a new place to live. But at the same time, she would be lonely again, with no one but her shadow to keep her company.

She suddenly shook her coat fiercly, making the white mark on her chest shine brightly, and she scoffed at herself. She was making the whole thing complicated. In only three days time, they would go their separate ways, and she wouldn't think twice about Nightshade. She purred contently and ran off to hunt again.

Upon returning to the Talltree, Sharpclaw saw Nightshade gathering moss and leaves into a small pile. Dropping the mice she'd caught in-between two roots, she walked over to him.

"What are you doing?" she asked, peering over his shoulder at the pile he'd accumulated.

He glared back up at her, giving Sharpclaw the impression that they weren't on speaking terms quite yet. She'd been about to walk away when his voice came, sounding exasperated.

"I'm making a moss bed. Sleeping on the ground smushed in-between roots isn't exactly comfortable."

Nightshade finished nudging the leaves up close to the tree trunk and carried the moss on top of it. Sharpclaw had to admit it did look comfortable, but she wouldn't make one herself. She didn't want him to think that she'd copied the idea.

Sharpclaw looked up at the sky. The sun was beating down on them from the middle of the sky. She'd spent all morning hunting. She deserved a nap. Her gaze turned from the sun to the enormous tree looming up beside her. She stood up and jumped onto the branch that the Clan leaders usually sat on at Gatherings. It _did_ have a perfect view of the field in front of it, and there were four perfect indentions in the bark. The black cat was suddenly hit with a jolt of realization at the fact of how ironic the situation was. Ever since she'd joined the Clan, she'd dreamed of becoming a Clan leader. It would be exciting to lead a whole Clan, to care for every single cat within it.

And now she was sitting here, finally on the branch, as a runaway. A rogue. She'd left her Clan, deserted them, and she wasn't going back. How could she? They'd never liked her, and they definitely wouldn't take her back now. She shook herself quickly and jumped up to a higher branch. From there, she could see down to where Nightshade was curled up on his moss bed, and all the way out to the meadows that bordered WindClan's territory.

She closed her eyes and remembered when she was a kit, and she and her brother would always run out play in those meadows, carefully by their foster mother, Marie. Sharpclaw's memory sped up and she then remembered how months later, she and her brother were once again playing in those same fields, though now they were older. And then even more months later, she saw herself sitting alone in the field, only about a week ago, before she'd left, mulling over herself and remembering just as she was doing now.

Sharpclaw opened her eyes and her visions popped away, to be replaced by the high view from her branch. The black cat shook her head and closed her eyes again, though this time not to bring back memories, but to sleep as the light raindrops fell upon her fur.

* * *

I think you guys know the drill by now. Three reviews, and you'll know what happens next. 


	7. Running

CRIPES! I just realized that I never put a disclaimer on this story. So, here it is: I do not own the Warriors series, but Erin Hunter does, and she's actually two people. Anyway, on with the story.

* * *

When Sharpclaw awoke, she found herself to be leaning heavily forward, nearly dropping off from her high branch, and she scrambled quickly back up. Fully awake now, she looked down below her to see that Nightshade was still sleeping. Sharpclaw yawned and jumped back down to the ground. Deciding to leave him alone for the time being, she looked back up at the sun. She hadn't slept long; it was still close to midday. The black cat gave herself a thorough wash before setting out to patrol the area and see if she could catch anything else for the day.

Sharpclaw decided to set out towards the WindClan camp, her former home. She told herself that she was only headed that way because she knew the land and she'd be able to catch more prey, but a part of her knew she wanted to catch a glimpse of her former Clanmates. The black cat hadn't walked far when she began to hear voices. She dropped herself down into a low crouch far too quickly, slamming her stomach on the ground as she stalked behind a bush of weeds.

"Smell anything, Moonfur?" Lightpelt's voice sounded from a place several yards in front of her, almost startling her out of hiding. But Moonfur's lighter reply came from far off to her right.

"I don't know, maybe. You've got a better nose, Barkface, come smell this." Sharpclaw know heard heavier pawsteps, heavier than Lightpelt's or Moonfur's, heading toward the she-cat's voice.

"It's hard to tell since the rain, but it might be a lead. It smells like it's headed for the Talltree."

"Of course!" Moonfur exclaimed. "Why didn't we think of checking there before?"

"Because Kinkstar called off the extra search patrols because of the rain." came Barkface's reply.

The black cat had gotten so caught up with listening to their conversation and making sure they didn't come too close to her, she'd forgotten about Lightpelt. Sharpclaw had been just about to make a run for it back to Nightshade so that they could get away, when she suddenly turned and saw four cream-colored feet standing right in front of her.

She held her breath and froze immediately before she realized that Lightpelt's feet were facing away from her. He must have backed right up to her weed clump, and he couldn't even smell her. Sharpclaw breathed the tiniest sigh of relief right as Lightpelt turned around. She now saw the front of his feet, and she looked up. Lightpelt's emerald eyes were now locked onto her own sapphire blue ones.

Sharpclaw froze again, still crouched down in front of him, as if she was giving in to an enemy, not trusting herself to move. Lightpelt stared at her still, not moving either. Finally, Sharpclaw blinked and took a cautious step backwards. Lightpelt suddenly turned and ran away from her. Sharpclaw ran away too, meaning to head back for Nightshade, but something stopped her and made pause for a moment before jumped straight up a nearby tree.

She stopped on a high branch, her body partially hidden by leaves and branches. How could Lightpelt do this to her? He'd always been her friend. Now she realized that she'd done the right thing in running away. The cats who she had thought were her friends were turning on her. She couldn't trust them. She would never go back now.

"Moonfur, Barkface! Over here! I think I saw something!"

Sharpclaw stared out of the thick branches for a moment. What was he talking about? He had most certainly seen her. She climbed further out on her branch to get a better look and saw Moonfur and Barkface running toward Lightpelt's voice, and out of her view. She moved over to her right and saw the two cats reach Lightpelt, who was standing far away from where he'd seen her. Thoroughly confused, Sharpclaw crawled forward to hear what they were saying.

"I thought I saw something heading that way, back toward the camp." Lightpelt was saying. Sharpclaw stared as she realized that Lightpelt was trying to help her escape, not bring her back to the Clan. She cursed herself for being so stupid.

"It was probably just a rabbit." Barkface answered. "Moonfur and I have decided that she would probably have headed for the Talltree." Sharpclaw gasped as she realized that if they decided to go to the Talltree, it would take them right past her tree. They would smell her for sure.

Moonfur said something now, but her voice was softer and Sharpclaw crawled forward even more. But she'd gone too far. The branch had become thinner, and Sharpclaw's hind legs slipped off, leaving her hanging by her front claws, right as Moonfur turned around to make her way to the Talltree. But Lightpelt had obviously seen her fall also.

"Look!" he yelled, making Moonfur turn back around. "There it goes again!" Sharpclaw pulled herself back onto the branch as she heard Barkface insist once again that it was just a rabbit, and they should look for her at the Talltree.

"Then we can go this way and catch that rabbit, then head for the Talltree. The Clan needs extra prey, with leaf-bare coming." Lightpelt insisted.

The two olders cats couldn't argue with that, so the patrol headed in the direction Lightpelt had indicated. Once their voices faded, Sharpclaw took a flying leap out of her tree and hit the ground running. It wouldn't take Moonfur and Barkface long to see that there was no rabbit, and they would head immediately for the Talltree. She had to get Nightshade away from it.

She finally tore out of the tall grass of the meadow and into the open field where the Talltree was. She could see Nightshade was awake, washing himself. He looked up as he heard her coming, and she slid to a stop in front of him.

"Run! WindClan patrol!" The dark red tabby didn't hesitate; he turned and ran the other direction, deliberately running over his moss bed to ruin it. Sharpclaw ran after him, stepping on the bed too, and she realized that they were heading down a sandy strip of land that was the border between RiverClan and ShadowClan. Both cats were running away from their homelands, and into foriegn territory.

But Sharpclaw wasn't thinking about that. She had only just realized that they were leaving a scent trail. She called out to Nightshade to see that he too had realized the same thing. She looked around wildly, trying to find something to mask their scent, and saw a bunch of chamomile lying in a patch of sun. Remembering what Foxnose had said, she motioned to Nightshade with a flick of her tail. She ran over and began rolling herself in the strong-smelling plant as Nightshade cautiously did the same.

Once the two of them were firmly covered in the chamomile scent, they wasted no time in running off again. They doubted that any WindClan patrol would follow them this far, but if their scent was picked up and they were led to the chamomile pile, it could mean trouble. They soon came to the edge of the RiverClan and ShadowClan borders, as they could tell from the scent markings, and only then did they come to a complete stop.

They stood there panting slightly for a moment, before Nightshade straightened up and looked around.

"We'd better find some shelter. It won't be long until sun-down." Sharpclaw nodded in agreement, and in amazement that he'd said something to her without managing to fit in a sarcastic or barbed jibe. The two cats still didn't get along so well, but fleeing together from a patrol was something that was bound to bring you closer.

Sharpclaw followed Nightshade closely, feeling how soft the ground was on her paws. The meadows of WindClan had tough, firm ground, and they had to find moss from the damp rocks after a rain for their beds. Out here, the squishy green stuff was all over the place, and in some places, Sharpclaw found she'd stepped into a water puddle.

Soon the two warriors came to a long white fence. The ivy was so overgrown between the rails that it was impossible to see through to the other side. But the cat's noses told them that although they could see the tops of houses over the top of the fence, there was no scent of a cat, dog, or Twoleg.

"I think we could make it through here before sun-down." Sharpclaw said, hoping Nightshade wouldn't argue. The look he shot at her was enough to prove her wrong.

"Are you kidding? We don't know how long those houses go on for. It would be better to go through the woods." He beckoned with his tail toward the forest he was talking about. "No Twolegs or their filthy dogs in there."

The two of them argued for several more minutes, Sharpclaw wanting to get as far away as she could, and Nightshade wanting to take an easy route and simply wander around. After Sharpclaw telling Nightshade that his brain had been messed up by his wound, and Nightshade saying that the sooner they separated, the better, they eventually, but grudgingly, came to a truce: they would spend that night in the woods, then set out through the fence the next morning.

As Sharpclaw followed her dark tabby companion into the forest, she realized that the trees here were thicker and closer together. They felt like they were closing in around her, instead of being farther apart and leaving her feeling free to run and hunt in the woods of WindClan. As she looked behind her, she realized that they were now out of RiverClan territory. In fact, they were now beyond any Clan land. It was an eerily haunting thought.

The two cats hadn't gone very far into the thick trees before they came to a section where the treetops were spaced further apart and the sun was shining through. Resignedly, Nightshade sat himself down and looked around. With a glance at Sharpclaw, he jumped up to a low overhanging branch and laid himself down on top of it. Sharpclaw stared at him for a moment, then turned herself around and strode into the trees, calling over her shoulder.

"I'm going hunting!"

She heard Nightshade hiss a scathy reply as her paws carried her quickly away from him. She hadn't really needed to hunt, she just felt the need to get away from the dark red tabby. Suddenly forgetting what she'd felt about him just that morning, she found she couldn't wait until they were separated.

Spotting a mouse, Sharpclaw decided she could use the prey anyway. She caught it swiftly, with the deftness of a skilled hunter. Holding the gray-brown creature's front legs in her mouth now, she looked around and realized that she'd gone farther than she'd meant too. Deciding that she had better return to Nightshade before she got lost, she turned around and followed the broken weeds and grass and her own scent-trail back to the sunlit patch.

Once she returned, Nightshade was washing himself on the tree branch. Sharpclaw dropped the mouse on the ground and told Nightshade about her plan.

"I figure if we can wake up early enough, then we can figure out a way through the fence and all the Twoleg houses before all the Twolegs and their dogs wake up. That way we shouldn't be bothered."

He paused washing for a moment to glare up at her before settling himself down to sleep. "Well, good luck with that."

Sharpclaw had been washing her face with her paw, but now she looked down at him, startled. "What do you mean?" she asked, not beig able to hide the curiosity in her voice.

"Well I can hunt for myself now, can't I?" he replied none too nicely, not opening his eyes. "And I like it here. If you want to go traipsing all over the world, fine. Go on. But I'm staying here. So good night, and good riddance!"

Sharpclaw fought vainly to suppress a hiss of anger, and picked up the mouse again, grinding her teeth into it's legs. Burying it at the foot of the tree, she jumped up to a branch above Nightshade. She looked out of the forest and toward the sun, and saw that it was indeed beginning to sink below the horizon. She settled herself down onto her branch and slept the night away without a second thought about Nightshade.

Lightpelt, however, could not sleep. He was wide awake, though his unmoving tortoiseshell fur gave him the appearance of being asleep. How could he sleep? Sharpclaw had been there, right in front of him, and he'd led Moonfur and Barkface on a wild goose chase so that she could run off again. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He should've grabbed her right then and he would've dragged her back if he had too.

Rolling over on his back, exposing his tan colored stomach and paws, he wondered what Sharpclaw was doing now. And if she was alright. And if she regretted running. And...Lightpelt sighed. He'd wondered everything he possibly could about the black cat. She'd never paid much attention to him, but he certainly watched her a lot. She was a cat of mystery, through and through. He could just barely remember when Sharpclaw and Flashfur had first come to the clan.

Sharpclaw had immediately taked a liking to the Clan life, and she'd wanted to stay. But ever since Crowstar had died, Kinkstar had become leader, and Patchclaw had become deputy, she'd grown distant. She'd stopped talking to the other cats, except for her brother, but then she fought with him and usually went off to sit on her own. But only several days ago she'd started talking to them again, and she seemed much happier. Then she'd suddenly disappeared. It would make a cat think that she'd been kidnapped, but there were no signs of a struggle.

Lightpelt sighed again. He didn't know when Sharpclaw would be coming back, if she ever did. If she'd run away when she saw him, than she wouldn't be coming back of her own will; she would have to be found by a patrol. And something told Lightpelt that Sharpclaw wasn't about to let that happen.


	8. Threatened

Since I have been asking for three reviews per chapter, and you people have been happily obliging, I have now have extra reviews and I decided to upload chapters 7 and 8 at the same time. My little present to you guys. Oh, and I told you someone would die, but if you want to find out who, you'll just have to wait and see!

* * *

Lightpelt woke early the next morning, which was surprising since he hadn't really slept the previous night. Shortleg and Mayheart were waiting at the entrance for something or other. Lightpelt yawned and stretched before remembering with a start that he was supposed to go on dawn patrol. He ran over to the two cats.

"It's about time you showed up." Shortleg said as he arrived. Mayheart, his sister, merely smiled at him.

The patrol went mainly without disturbance. It wasn't a hunting patrol, they were only supposed to see if anything seemed wrong with their borders, and look for signs of Sharpclaw. Everything was fine, except for the fact that a RiverClan patrol had chased a mouse into their territory, but the three cats had left promptly with only a few hostile glares back at them. It appeared they had the sense not to start trouble over a single lost mouse.

They reached the Talltree without any signs of Sharpclaw. Shortleg snorted in comtempt.

"I always knew she'd never fit in. She wasn't born in the Clan, so she could never understand."

Lightpelt had been about to say something very rude to Shortleg when a flock of ravens flew over them suddenly, wings flapping hurriedly and squawking furiously.

"Strange." Mayheart said. "Looks like they've been scared off."

They had been just about to turn around and head back for the camp when Lightpelt's brother, Honeyfur, came crashing through the grass.

"Hurry! ShadowClan's attacking us!"

Sharpclaw woke with a start to the harsh sound of ravens crowing as they flew overhead. She yawned and stretched as she looked to the branch below her. Nightshade was still sleeping. She jumped down to the ground and had been about to wake up her companion when she remembered what he'd said the night before.

She could've, no, should've, left him right there and went on her way. But she couldn't just leave without telling him. It just wouldn't feel right. A sudden idea spouting into her mind, Sharpclaw nosed around in the dirt around the base of the tree until she found she mouse she'd caught the previous day. She picked it up and left it on the branch beside Nightshade. Hopefully, he'd understand what she was trying to say to him.

Sharpclaw now turned around and trotted out of the trees and back up to the white fence blocking the path. She quickly found out that the thick ivy entangled her mouth and her paws when she tried to get through it. It would take her forever. She'd thought about jumping up to the top of the fence and over it, but if anything unfriendly was on the other side...She didn't quite want to think about it.

But Sharpclaw could see no other way past the fence, so she decided to take her chances. She'd said just yesterday that nothing should be awake this early, anyway. Steadying herself, she jumped up to the top of the fence, careful not to overbalance and fall. She looked around. The Twoleg houses were plentiful and closely knit. But luckily, they didn't stretch out very far; she could be on the other side well before sun-high. Looking down closer beneath, she could see no immediate danger, so she leapt down from the fence. No sooner had she touched the ground than the far-off sound of barking could be heard.

Sharpclaw panicked, thinking the barking was directed at her, and she ran. She didn't run straight and out of the Twolegplace; instead, her panic made her zigzag and wind her way through the alleys between the house. As she ran, she could hear barking coming the houses she passed. The other dogs must have seen her running. Eventually she came to a patch of grass. She didn't dare look behind her, but yards in front of her was another fence; this one smaller and gray. Seeing no other alternative, she took a flying leap over the fence.

And landed in a giant pool of water. There being no deep water in WindClan, Sharpclaw didn't know how to swim, and she quickly found herself being pulled under as water filled her lungs. It was oddly quiet in the water, after all the barking. For a brief moment, Sharpclaw began to wonder if she was going to die as she thrashed around uselessy. But suddenly, she felt her neck fur being pulled up by some force above her. She felt herself being dragged quickly up out of the water, and she was suddenly flying through the air. She landed harshly on the ground and spun around quickly to see who her rescuer had been.

She was quite surprised to see a big black dog climb out of the giant pool of water and begin to shake it's fur dry. Sharpclaw's senses returned to her as she was hit by the water droplets, and puffed up her fur as the dog walked toward her. She was now twice her normal size, and as she hissed and spat, she looked quite intimidating. She could see no running away from this dog. The black dog merely stared at her for a moment, then bowed down in front of her and layed it's head onto it's front paws, it's eyes closed.

Sharpclaw stopped hissing for a moment. This dog was submitting to her. After saving her life. What was going on here? She forced her fur to lie flat, despite the fact that she still felt afraid and angered; a rather touchy combination. She stared at the dog until it opened it's eyes and stared back at her, as if waiting for something. Sharpclaw realized that it was letting her take charge. She sniffed the air and realized it was a she-dog. Thinking quickly, the cat meowed loudly, and the black dog stood up. Her head was now twice as high as Sharpclaw, and she felt her fur begin to bristle.

"Do not worry. Me will not hurt you."

Sharpclaw recoiled as if she'd taken a physical blow. This dog knew her language! She hissed again and stepped back. The dog started to step forward up to her, but Sharpclaw lashed out with her claws, narrowly missing the dog's chest, and she kept her distance, backing away from Sharpclaw until the cat regained her composure and stood up straight and tall.

"How can you speak to me?" She tried to keep her voice strong and commanding, but talking to dog that was twice her size made it quail slightly.

"Me live with a cat, so we can speak each other's languages."

Sharpclaw's head began to reel with confusion. A cat and a dog, living together? She'd heard tales of creatures from long ago who had learned the languages of cats, and there had been several dogs, but a cat who could speak to dogs? It was unthinkable!

The black dog was staring at her now, a twinkle in her eye. "Me know what you are thinking. It was not all that hard really. The cat me live with could already understand a few words that me was saying, so he learned faster, but then he taught me his language."

Sharpclaw knew she should feel threathened, but her previous fear was slowly dissolving into curiousity. "What is you name?"

"For now me am called Sasha. But the name me mother gave to me is Mercedes. I prefer that one to the name my humans gave to me."

Sharpclaw stared at Mercedes it confusion. "Humans?"

Mercedes blinked back, than barked in sudden understanding, causing Sharpclaw to tremble slightly. "That is right! Cats do not know what humans are. Let me see here, Carmen told me what you call them..." Mercedes paused to think for a moment, then barked again. "Twolegs! That is it! You cats call humans Twolegs!"

Sharpclaw merely stared in bewilderment. All her life she'd been told that dogs were huge enemies of cats, and yet here she was talking to one. A voice broke her thoughts. It sounded like a cat's voice, yet the words were a mixture; she understood some of them as 'Mercedes,' 'looking,' and 'you,' but the rest was some sort of strange growls.

Sharpclaw was looking around for the owner of this strange voice when, as if in answer, a cat jumped over the fence and walked toward them. He had white paws, and a white splotch on his nose, but the rest of his fur was a light tan, including his big, bushy tail.

"You must be Carmen." Sharpclaw said to the cat when he arrived.

He studied her for a moment. "Indeed I am."

Carmen turned to Mercedes. "I've been looking all over for you. Now tell me, where did she come from?"

Sharpclaw had been about to explain herself, but Mercedes let out a high-pitched whine. She must have said something, because Carmen growled roughly at her. With a jolt, Sharpclaw realized that to other animals, her own language would simply sound like of jumble of meows and purrs. The conversation continued, in dog language, for several moments, and Sharpclaw only caught one phrase: "I told you no!" She had the strangest feeling they were talking about her. Carmen suddenly turned to her.

"I noticed you were wet. Mercedes tells me you nearly drowned in the Twoleg pool. Is this true?"

Sharpclaw nodded as she realized she was still wet and cold, and began shivering. Carmen continued to stare at her until his eyes traveled from her to Mercedes.

"She can stay." he said to her. Mercedes let out a happy yelp as Carmen bounded away. Sharpclaw noticed he had a collar. The black dog beside her suddenly jumped up and began running off. She hadn't gone too far when she turned back to Sharpclaw.

"Let us go! You need to be warm. I can take inside of the human house. It is warm there!" Sharpclaw had been walked up to Mercedes, but now she stopped.

"Oh, no I..I can't..." she paused. She'd been about to say that she couldn't go in a Twoleg house, that it was against the code. But the code didn't matter anymore, did it? She was free to do what she wanted. Mercedes was still looking at her.

She shook her head. "Nevermind." she said as she followed the dog through a gap at the edge of the fence, and onto a strange new kind of ground. She looked down in surprise and jumped back suddenly onto the grass. Mercedes stopped and looked back at her.

"That's a Thunderpath!" Sharpclaw meowed in protest. "There are monsters on them!" Mercedes merely stared back at her in confusion. Sharpclaw had been about to turn back and run when Carmen appeared in the fence gap behind her.

"Don't worry." He sounded as if his patience was wearing thin. "Hardly any monsters run on this Thunderpath, and if they do, they go slow."

The tan cat jumped out on the Thunderpath, followed by Mercedes. Sharpclaw followed them reluctantly. The trio walked down the Thunderpath, or the road, as Mercedes called it, at a steady pace, and Sharpclaw steadily relaxed as she realized that Carmen was right. Hardly any monsters came down the Thunderpath.

Eventually the trio stopped at a Twoleg house. Well, Sharpclaw stopped. Carmen and Mercedes walked inside the house through a hole in the wall that separated the inside and outside. The black cat hesitated for a moment, until Mercedes poked her head out of the wall and whined for her to follow them. Sharpclaw took a deep breath, telling herself that she didn't have to go by the warrior code anymore, and walked inside the house.

As soon as she walked past the wall, the strong scent of Twolegs hit the roof of her mouth and she recoiled. She didn't know how kittypets could live with it. She looked around. Somehow, it wasn't quite as amazing as she thought it would be. It looked very plain, in fact. Well, what had she been expecting? A rebellion of mice to jump out of nowhere and attack her? Beneath her paws was a black and white floor, which made her dizzy to look at, so she concentrated instead on her surroundings.

As she followed Carmen and Mercedes, she couldn't see anything of importance, or that looked remotely strange, so she simply kept her mouth closed. The ground suddenly changed again. It was now much softer, and easier to walk on. She could now feel the heat of fire, and her eyes widened in shock. There was a fire burning, right in the center of the room with the new floor.

She looked over at Carmen and Mercedes, but they didn't seem remotely concerned. "Aren't you going to do something?" She mrrowed at them.

"Do not worry, young cat. The fire does not come out of the fire holding spot. Go look and see with you own eyes."

Sharpclaw gulped and walked forward. Instead of becoming blazingly hot, the fire became simply warm, and almost inviting as she got closer, and now she could see where the fire would not come out of it's holding place. She turned back to her two companions and had been about to say something, but it came out as a yawn.

"Do not talk." Carmen said to her. "Sleep now. You can tell us everything later." Sharpclaw happily obliged.

* * *

Come _on, _you ought to know by now. But if I must say it, then here: I need three, uno dos _tres,_reviewsbefore I will put another chapter. 


	9. War

Wow, time for another chapter already? I guess you guys really like this story.

* * *

Lightpelt, Mayheart, Honeyfur, and Shortleg crashed back into the WindClan camp to see a scene of chaos. Cats were fighting in every corner of the camp. Snowstorm was fighting off a warrior while her kits, almost apprentices, fought bravely next to her. Sleekheart was fending off two other cats as she fought to protect her unborn kits. Threetoe, Darktail, and Tallfang were protecting the elders den as best they could. The apprentices bunched together in a group and fought next to Foxnose. The rest of the cats were fighting bravely against the oddly multiplied number of enemy cats.

As Lightpelt leapt forward, he found the reason. His nose told him that not only ShadowClan was here, but RiverClan as well! Feeling rage, he flung himself at a RiverClan she-cat's shoulder and bit it down to the bone. The cat ran off, screeching. Another cat bit into his hind leg and there was an audible crunch. Lightpelt screeched in pain and flung his neck around and sunk his teeth into the cat's tail. Yowling in pain, the cat turned his claws to Lightpelt's back, but the calico warrior rolled over, crushing the enemy beneath him. Flipping back over, he clawed the warrior's ear to shreds before he ran off in pain.

Lightpelt looked around, keeping his injured leg off the ground. It looked hopeless. WindClan was being overtaken and surrounded by enemy warriors from RiverClan and SadowClan. A sudden battle yowl sounded from the other side of the wall, and Spotstar came bounding over the hedge in a single leap, followed by the ThunderClan warriors. Lightpelt was thinking that now it was certain they were going to be driven out, but Spotstar, with a second yowl, leapt toward the RiverClan leader, Mudstar. His warriors followed, and the battle-weary cats from RiverClan and ShadowClan were no match for the new energetic warriors.

Soon, RiverClan was gone, followed closely by Skystar leading ShadowClan away in a quick run. Now it was only WindClan and ThunderClan. Spotstar walked over to Kinkstar and dipped his head in greeting. Kinkstar did the same as he began to talk.

"You have my thanks for aiding us, Spotstar."

Spotstar flicked his tail in understanding. "One of my warriors heard the sounds of a battle, and decided to see what was wrong. It was when he gave his report to me that I decided to come. It is not a noble thing for two Clans to attack one."

Kinkstar dipped his head and looked around. Lightpelt did the same. The camp was ruined. RiverClan and ShadowClan had torn down an entire section of the wall, and the mount of dirt that led up to the cave that was Foxnose's den had been demolished. The medicine cat was already circling quickly around the cats of both Clans, with Whitefang, the ThunderClan medcine cat, doing the same. It wasn't until then, seeing the cats tending to the hurt, that Lightpelt realized he was still holding his left hind leg in the air. He brought it down a little too quickly, only meaning to test it, and a flash of searing pain jolted through his entire body. He crumbled to the ground.

Foxnose and Whitefang came rushing over.

"Stay awake, Lightpelt. It'll be easier to get you to where I can treat you better, seeing as you can't jump into my cave."

Lightpelt nodded, not trusting his stomach enough to open his mouth. He pulled himself up with a grunt and, bouyed up between the two cats, hopped on three legs to the ground beneath Foxnose's den. The orange and black cat jumped above him to gather his supplies, while Whitefang ran off to check up on the other cats, his bushy white fur glowing.

Lightpelt laid himself down, careful not to put any weight on his injured leg. Foxnose soon came back out with some poppy seeds and some other plants Lightpelt didn't recognize.

"Eat those." Foxnose said, pushing the poppy seeds in front of him. "I'll be back in a few minutes to see what I can do with you leg."

Lightpelt obliged willingly and gulped down the seeds in front of him. He watched Foxnose running around the see who was the worst case, and he ended up having to get Whitefang to help him carry Snowstorm back to where Lightpelt was lying. The white queen had fainted, and her three kits, though they were almost apprentices, were following her body around as though they were still suckling.

After laying Snowstorm down, and assuring her kits that she would be fine, Foxnose came back to Lightpelt. The effects of the poppy seeds were beginning to set in, and the calico was beginning to feel drowzy. But no sooner had Foxnose nosed his leg, Lightpelt jolted awake and let out a sharp meow of pain.

"Well, I have to see what's wrong, don't I?" the medicine cat asked, nonplussed. Lightpelt simply grumbled a reply and rested his head on his paws, ready to sit through whatever other pain threre was in store.

Sharpclaw woke up to find her fur pleasently warm, and she looked around to see Mercedes sleeping not far off, and Carmen watching her from a distance. He seemed to be scrutinizing her, trying to memorize every detail. He then realized that Sharpclaw was staring back at him, and he stood up and walked past her to Mercedes, nodding at her as he passed. Sharpclaw heard a loud, low growl emit from Carmen, and Mercedes awoke, yawning.

"You ought to be waking up now, Mercedes." Carmen said in his own language.

Mercedes stretched and yawned again, then walked over to Sharpclaw. "Our human will be here soon. She brings home good things to eat."

"How do you know it's a she?" Sharpclaw asked, but before Carmen could answer, there came a noise from the wall where they had come into the house, and the strange voice of a Twoleg was heard. Mercedes and Carmen rushed into the room with the slippery floor, not sliding at all. Sharpclaw followed the two animals at a much slower pace, and soon enough, she saw the Twoleg crouch down several tail-lengths in front of her, making strange noises, and hold one of her very large Twoleg paws.

Sharpclaw felt her fur bristle and her tail became very large in alarm, but from she gathered about this Twoleg from Carmen and Mercedes, she had the sense not to hiss or scratch. She stared at the large paw for a few moments, while the Twoleg made low soothing sounds, and eventually the cat, with a glance at the reassuring look on Carmen's face, stretched her muzzle forward and gave a cautious sniff. Her fur began to lower itself back into position, as Sharpclaw sensed no danger and she scented the Twoleg's paw.

She inched closer, almost eager now to smell more of the strange scent that just days ago would have been revolting to her, when the Twoleg began to reach her paw out further. Sharpclaw stopped, and the paw came closer and closer, until Sharpclaw just closed her eyes. No sooner had she done so, than she felt the weight of the paw on her head, just between her ears, and she opened her eyes. The Twoleg paw was actually on top of her, and Sharpclaw began to feel threatened again, her fur fluffing up to show this. The Twoleg took no notice, and instead slid her paw back down the back of Sharpclaw's head and past her neck. It was when the paw reached her shoulderblades that Sharpclaw took off with a hiss.

She thought at first of running toward the wall to the outside world, but at the last moment, she changed her mind and darted back toward the fire, sliding at first on the slippery floor, but she made it back to the softer floor without pursuit from the Twoleg. Mercedes and Carmen followed her a few moments later.

"Why do you run?" Mercedes asked her. "She would not hurt you."

"I'm sorry. I've just never been around a Twoleg this closely before. I lived in the wild. Away from Twolegs and their houses and in the trees. It's really amazing now that I take the time to think about it."

Mercedes was staring at her with a curious look on her face, and so Sharpclaw ended up telling the black dog along with Carmen all about the four Clans of the forest, and about her life in WindClan. Carmen was silent throughout her tale, a thoughtful look on his face, but Mercedes was a young dog, and much too excited to keep quiet. She kept interrupting Sharpclaw with her questions and comments on what used to be everyday life for Sharpclaw.

"It sounds amazing." Mercedes said when the black cat finished her tale. "But if you seem to have loved it so much, why are you not there now?"

Sharpclaw sighed. "I ran away because..." She stopped herself, shaking her head. Her own life wasn't a story you could tell backwards. She would have to start at the beginning. And so she told them everything, starting from the tales she'd heard of her mother Crownstar turning her back on Tallfoot, her father, and him stealing her and her brother, up until she'd first met Mercedes.

No sooner had she finished speaking than a shout from the Twoleg was heard, and Mercedes went running into the room with the slippery floor.

"What's going on with her?" Sharpclaw asked, turning to Carmen.

"Right now is the time the Twoleg usually gives us food, and just now you heard her calling Mercedes to come and get her food."

Sharpclaw blinked in understanding. Mercedes had told her that the Twoleg called her 'Sasha,' and now that she thought about it, the shout had nearly sounded like 'Hassa' to her ears.

Carmen stood up as another shout came, this one sounding like 'Paradel' Sharpclaw cocked her head in confusion as Carmen turned to look at her.

"She's calling me now. You'd better come along too if you're hungry. I think I can hear her calling you, 'kitty.'"

Sharpclaw got up to follow Carmen, but hesitated slightly, staring at the cream colored cat in front of her. He turned back, a slight smirk on his features. "She calls me Caramel." Sharpclaw smiled and trotted after him, her question answered.

Sharpclaw stepped onto the slippery floor to see Mercedes already eating from a bowl on the floor. Also on the floor were two other smaller bowls. Carmen trotted up to one and began eating out of it, in a much more reserved and quieter way than Mercedes. Sharpclaw looked up and saw the Twoleg staring at her before crouching down and pushing the leftover bowl a little bit toward her.

Sharpclaw, now remembering what Mercedes had said, and how much she and Carmen seemed to trust the Twoleg, didn't run, or even fluff her fur up. She remained as calm as she possibly could, and she took a step forward, sniffing the food in the bowl. To her surprise, it was not the dry kibble that she'd been told kittypets ate. It looked...moist.

With another glance at Carmen and Mercedes eating from their own bowls, and a rumble from her suddenly starving stomach, she leaned it to take a bite. It wasn't bad, actually. A little tasteless compared to the mice and rabbits of the forest, but it had it's own taste. Sharpclaw decided that eating it would be better than going out to catch her own, so she settled down to finish it off.

Carmen and Mercedes finished shortly before her. Mercedes simply licked her muzzle off and trotted back into the room with the room with the soft floor, not bothering to clean her fur, and it reoccured to Sharpclaw how different dogs really were. Carmen jumped up onto a table where the Twoleg was eating her own food and began to wash himself. Sharpclaw finished her own food and walked over to the floor just below him.

"Are you allowed up there?" she meowed cautiously. He stared down at her.

"Of course. She isn't very strict about me on her tables. Come on up if you like." Sharpclaw shook her head. She hadn't even really been here a day yet. She didn't want to intrude. But as she washed her paws on the floor, she kept glancing up at the table where Carmen sat. And she finally decided that staying on the floor when she could be on the table would be like a bird walking when it could be flying. So she jumped up beside the cream colored cat.

The Twoleg must have taken immediate notice of her, but it made no signs. Sharpclaw guessed she didn't want off the newcomer again. So she shrugged and resumed washing herself as she watched the Twoleg hold strange objects in her paws and eat her food with them. How very strange Twolegs were!

Sharpclaw looked over at Carmen, a sudden question forming in her mind. "Carmen, why exactly did you teach Mercedes our language?"

Carmen turned to her. "Once I decided that I would live here, I knew that I would have to live with her. So I listened closely to her, and eventually I came to understand what she was saying, so I decided to teach her how to speak my language, along with another dog, a friend of hers, Talon. Now we understand each other perfectly."

The Twoleg stood up, finished with its food, and Sharpclaw stopped to watch her. The paw came down again, but this time, Sharpclaw only felt the weight in the top of her head for a short time before it was gone, and the Twoleg walked off. She looked over at Carmen, but he had jumped off the table and walked to see Mercedes. Sharpclaw watched as he jumped up on another table and curled up for a nap. Sharpclaw followed his example and snuggled next to Mercedes in front of the fire for a nap.

She awoke some hours later to see Mercedes had left her side. She looked around. Carmen was watching her. Sharpclaw felt suddenly annoyed. Carmen did indeed stare at her and awful lot, and now she'd been awoken with one side warm from the fire, and the other cool from where Mercedes had left. She stretched and stood up. Carmen's expression changed immediately, and he jumped down in front. He opened his mouth to speak, but Sharpclaw beat him to it.

"I really wish you would stop staring at me all the time. It's annoying. I'll have you know I'm very well known back in the forest. I'm not a bad cat, you know. I'm kind, and I'm always loyal to my Clan, wherever I am. Remember, my mother was a Clan leader and my father was a great, strong, loyal ShadowClan cat."

Carmen meerly stared at her for a moment. Then he sighed. "They weren't your parents." he said meekly.

Sharpclaw stared back at him. He was crazy. He really didn't know what he was saying. Another rush of anger coursed through her. "Oh, and I suppose you know who my parents are." she said sarcatically as she turned her back to walk away.

"Of course I do. I'm your father, Sharpclaw."

* * *

Oooh, cliffhanger! Sorry I had to do that, but I just felt like the chapter had gone on for long enough, and that would be a good spot to end it. Anyway, why don't we try forfour reviews this time instead of three? I just feel like I'm being rushed cause you guys review so quickly. Not that that's a bad thing! 


	10. Surprise

So sorry this took so long! I had may too much homework for the week and then yesterday and this mornining I was in Fairfax for a little vacation, so this is the first chance I got to put this up. Some of you guys said you were confused about Carmen being her father, but don't worry; all will be explained.

* * *

Sharpclaw swayed where she stood, then spun around quickly. "What did you say?" she said in an angrywhisper.

Carmen was staring at her, his expression unreadable. "Please, Sharpclaw, you must believe me. I can explain everything. I can give you answers."

Sharpclaw backed away, shaking her head, a part angry, part confused, part frightened look on her face. She finally turned back around and ran out through the wall and back outside. She went quickly, not quite running back down the Thunderpath, and through the hole in the fence. It was when she got to the giant pool of water that she stopped.

And she thought. About what Carmen had said. She'd always wondered why Tallfoot had stolen her and her brother away from Crownstar. There just had to be a reason. And Carmen had said he could give her answers. But why had he said he was her father. If he'd only said that he could answer her questions, she might've stayed. But claiming that he was her father was just too much. He was downright crazy. Sharpclaw wondered if she should return there. It would be nice to spend the night, seeing as it was beginning to rain.

So she sighed and turned around. Whatever Carmen had to say, she would listen, if only grudgingly. She told herself she wanted to know the whole truth about her past and her parents. And if she had to put up with Carmen saying he was her father while he told her these things, she would force herself to stay silent while he did.

And so she walked slowly back to the house, while the rain came down harder and harder on her fur. She'd always liked rain. The sounds it made, the way it seemed to come down everywhere she went, and how it made her fur glisten, especially her white spot. It shined abnormally bright when it was wet.

Eventually she reached the house again, and she sighed as she pushed her way through the hole in the wall and saw Carmen sitting on the table. His face brightened ever so slightly as she walked in. Sharpclaw jumped up beside and stared into his bright blue eyes.

"Tell me." She said, nearly toneless. "Tell me everything."

Carmen nodded and motioned with his tail for her to follow him. He took her through the house to another wall, or a door, as he called it, and meowed. A moment later the Twoleg appreared and opened the door for them. Now they were outside, but Sharpclaw looked up and saw that they were covered by something, and they weren't getting wet.

She looked back over at Carmen, who was sitting down now. He looked up at her, and she sat down next to him, ready to listen.

"It was back a long time ago, when I was a Clan cat." He looked back up at Sharpclaw, sensing the surprise on face. "Oh, yes, I was the medicine cat of ThunderClan a long time ago. I fell in love with one of the queens in ThunderClan, and she gave birth to two kits. One was you, the black one with the white spot and blue eyes. The other was also dark, but more reddish, and he had darker stripes and green eyes. But you see, I was a medicine cat, not allowed to father kits. StarClan sent signs. They were angry with me. So I left."

Sharpclaw gaped at him. "But...the other cats! They never would've found out!"

"I'm afraid they would have found out eventually. Even if the queens do not wish to tell who the father is, we toms have a habit of conspiring amongst ourselves. Eventually we figure it out. And what kind of medicine cat would I be if I stayed when StarClan was angry with me? Anyway, later, I kept returning to spy, as it were, on the Clans, and to see what happened to you and your brother. I found out that after I left, you mother was much too sad to go on taking care of both of you. Your eyes reminded her of me. So she took you to the Talltree and left you. She knew you would wander around and eventually someone would find you. And someone did. Crownstar."

Carmen paused for a moment before continuing. "Just recently, Crownstar and Tallfoot had mated but only one kit from the litter survived, the orange cat you now call your brother. Crownstar took you in, seeing as you hadn't a mother in sight. But Tallfoot wasn't happy. He thought she was taking in stray kittens and trying to replace the ones they lost. He thought she didn't care about the one they still had left. That is why he stole your brother, Sharpclaw. He hadn't intended to take you, but Tallfoot wasn't a brute, and since he didn't think Crownstar would be a good enough mother, he took you along also, to a kittypet friend of his. He was once a kittypet too, you know." Carmen smirked at her.

Sharpclaw blinked in surprise, but urged Carmen to continue. "I tried to follow Tallfoot, but he scented me and chased me off. I didn't want to risk being seen again, or caught by ThunderClan, so I stopped spying. I would've meant trouble for you and both of your brothers as well. Now, I have no idea what happened to your brother or your mother.

Sharpclaw simply sat there and listened to the rain. Carmen's story did answer a lot of questions. And the next question she was going to ask surprised her. It meant that she already accepted Carmen as her father.

"Carmen?" she meowed cautiously. "What is my mother's name?"

He smiled at her, realizing what the question meant. "Bluetide."

Doing nothing but lying around camp, Lightpelt had taken much more notice of the cats of the camp. For one thing, Kinkstar was actually very unsure of himself. He looked to Patchclaw very often and asked his advice on many things. But the bright orange cat was a worthy leader all the same. Also, the queens, when they were visited by the female warriors, often gossiped about anything and everything. Most often they argued about who's fur shone the most, or who was strongest. More than often they made Lightpelt a little sick to his stomach.

And another thing he'd noticed, his sister, Mayheart had grown very close to Wetstorm. The pair were often seen walking off to go hunting or on a patrol together. Actually, hardly anyone noticed but Lightpelt, since his injured leg prevented him from moving so much. He simply the two of them. He was happy for Mayheart. She deserved a cat like Wetstorm.

Lightpelt stood up and stretched as best he could. Foxnose had let him get up and walk around on one condition: that he move his leg as little as possible, and that he keep putting on the poultices on to keep it from swelling too much. The medicine cat had never concluded exactly what was wrong, but he knew how to treat a broken leg. Lightpelt walked around to the fresh-kill pile, sorrowfully wishing he could hunt. He'd hardly been hurt for a day, and he already missed hunting, as he knew he wouldn't be doing any for a while.

The calico cat looked around at the camp. They were rebuilding the walll a tad higher and somewhat stronger this time, and a small team of cats had been ordered to rebuild the dirt ramp up to Foxnose's cave, including the medicine cat himself. Lightpelt limped up to the black and orange cat.

"Need me to fetch anything, Foxnose?" he meowed as a greeting.

"Be right with you, Lightpelt." The black-nosed cat and his team were just finished compacting the dirt into a solid ramp. "There!" he said as he tested it, climbing into the cave. He came back out a moment later.

"Lightpelt, go fetch me some more poppy seeds, and I could use some juniper berries for Snowstorm's stomach." Lightpelt nodded and limped off in the direction of the camp entrance. "And keep you weight off that leg!" he heard Foxnose yowl toward him. He flicked his tail in reply.

Lightpelt slithered out through the entrance hole and swerved to the left to fetch the poppy seeds. He had no sooner walked four fox-lengths than he heard strange howling sounds. Lightpelt had been about to turn right around and head back for the camp, but he stopped. His curiousity was getting the better of him. He crept forward, if you could call it creeping with an injured leg, and peeked through the tall weeds in front of him. There, lying on the ground in front of him, was a dog.

Lightpelt abruptly turned to run, but something made him turn around. This dog obviously wasn't going to hurt him. It was the one who was hurt, as Lightpelt now saw. There was a large hole in it's shoulder blood was running down it's leg, clashing horribly with it's white and tan fur. It was obviously in pain, and it needed help. The dog had now spotted Lightpelt and instead of growling, it whimpered softly. Lightpelt, although he didn't speak the language of dogs, understood what it meant. And he ran. Back to the camp, where he limped as fast as he possibly could straight up to Foxnose.

"Foxnose! Quickly! There's a dog that needs you help!"

* * *

I do believe that in one chapter (I think it was 8) I called Honeyfur 'him,' but Honeyfur is indeed a 'her.' Just a simple mistake. Also, in chapter 4, first I said Moonfur was the mother of Redpaw and Lionpaw, but then later I said Streaktail was their mother. Sorry. 4 reviews for the next chapter! 


	11. Changes

Foxnose stared at Lighpelt, who was standing awkwardly to keep his weight off his injured leg.

"What? Lightpelt, I can't treat a dog."

"But he needs help, badly! He's dying!" Most of the other cats had seen Lightpelt charge into the camp, and had acummulated around them, and now the remainder of the Clan had gathered also. "Foxnose! You're a medicine cat! You save lives! You can't turn down a wounded animal simply because it's not one of us!"

Foxnose seemed to be shocked by Lightpelt's words. The calico was beginning to wonder if he'd gone too far when the medicine cat turned around toward his den, saying, "I'll go get my things."

Lightpelt waited around for Foxnose to come back and then led him, along with a procession of other cats, excitedly whispering, to the wounded dog. Foxnose immediately saw the seriousness of the situation, and a determined glare came over his eyes. Lightpelt realized just how much his brother had grown up. Lightpelt had never thought the life a medicine cat was right for Foxnose, but as a kit, he'd shown special interest in treating others, and he'd quickly befriended Butterseed.

Foxnose had placed several poppy seeds, more than he would use for a cat, in front of the dog's mouth, knowing the dog wouldn't hurt him, and it seemed to understand what he was trying to say. It lapped up the seeds quietly and layed it's head back down resignedly. Foxnose moved over to examine the wound on the dog's shoulder. Lightpelt now got a better look at it. It looked as if something long and thin had pierced it, but Foxnose seemed to think different. The cat shook his head and Lightpelt stepped up to him.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Twolegs. Butterseed told me something about this that she learned from Suntail. He was a great ThunderClan medicine cat, and she learned a lot from him. She told me that Twolegs had long shiny sticks that made loud noises and caused many creatures great pain, if they did not die immediately. And if that is what has happened to this dog, than there will still be whatever hurt him inside of him."

Most of the cats gasped. Foxnose turned back to the dog and gave him a few more poppy seeds. "Once he's asleep, we'll need to get it out of him, or it'll get infected. But my paws are too big. I need someone smaller." None of the cats volunteered. Foxnose was already a little smaller than most of the cats, so how could they do it. But then, one of Snowstorms nearly apprenticed kits, Tallkit, stepped forward.

"I'll do it, Foxnose, sir." she said bravely. The Clan cats gasped and Snowstorm tried to get her to step back, but she avoided her. Foxnose looked squarely at Tallkit.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Tallkit nodded. "Come here then." Lightpelt watched and wondered if he had done the wrong thing in trying to save this dog, and what would happen to Tallkit. But the black and white cat was hardy enough, and she'd always been long and tall, yet very thin. Her long legs tapered into especially tiny paws.

Foxnose walked up the dog's head and nosed it carefully. The excess poppy seeds were taking effect, and the white and tan dog was sleeping deeply. He led Tallkit to the hole in it's shoulder and was whispering directions in her ear. The rest of the Clan looked on gravely. Then Tallkit took a slightly shaky breath, and reached her paw into the dog's wound. It had barely been a few seconds before she withdrew it, her claws wound around some shiny object, which she discarded on the ground while Foxnose chewed a poultice and carefully nosed it into place.

There was an almost audible sigh of relief from the cats, and the murmuring started up again. Snowstorm nuzzled Tallkit, relieved, and the young cat was beaming at Foxnose, who congratulated her proudly. Lightpelt sighed also. He'd convinced his brother to save a dog's life today. He was happy for now, even with his hurt leg.

Foxnose had said that someone would need to stay with the dog until he woke up, as it would be impossible and dangerous to move him in his current state. So Lightpelt, as it had been his idea to save him in the first place, had volunteered himself immediately. And now he was dozing sleepily several tail-lengths away from him. A sudden cough jolted him awake. The tan and white dog had awoken, and was now sitting up and staring at Lightpelt.

"You. You are the one who saved me."

Lightpelt stood there, not knowing what to think. He couldn't think at all. So he ran. He just ran. Away from the dog, and toward the river, as fast as he could with his odd, limping gait. He stood with his front paws in the shallow water, panting slightly, fully taking in what had happened. It was impossible. Dogs just didn't talk to cats, or the other way around. It just wasn't done!

But at the same time, Lightpelt remembered the elders talking about dogs from long ago that were great friends of cats, and talked with them often. But that was from long ago, and now a dog was talking to him. Him, of all cats! Although, he thought to himself, it would be neat to talk to a dog. And so, led on by his own curiousity and personal ambition to talk to a dog, Lightpelt limped back to the dog, who he now saw had struggled to his feet and was standing unsteadily.

Lightpelt stepped out of the reeds in full view, acting much braver than he felt. "How can you speak to me?" he meowed commandingly. The dog stared back at him and dipped his head. Lightpelt was shocked at this gesture. Only cats dipped their heads to each other; dogs would always touch their noses in greeting.

"Please. I am meaning nothing by it. I want to say thank you." It was rather strange to hear the purrs coming from a dog; they sounded mostly like softer and higher-pitched growls to a dog, but to a cat, it was their language with a rather heavy accent. Apparently, he learned the language, but only just. I was hard to understand him. But Lightpelt managed, and he stood his ground on his three legs.

"Well, your welcome. Now, what are you doing around these parts?" Lightpelt asked, he voice becoming just slightly friendlier.

"In truth, I wanted to see the wild cats." Lightpelt was shocked to hear this. "The cat who taught me to speak told me that there were many wild cats living around here, so I wanted to see them. Are you part of them?"

Lightpelt stared at the dog, then nodded. The dog sank back to the ground and settled himself on the ground. Lightpelt, understanding, layed down next to him and explained all about the four Clans and what it was like living in WindClan. When he finished his tale, he realized something.

"I don't even know your name. I can't just call you dog all the time."

The dog turned to him, a sparkle in his eyes. "It's Talon. Now, should we not be being with the other cats?"

"Right. Wait until they hear you can talk!"

Talon stopped. "Actually, I think it would be being better if only you know. I do not want too much atenchon."

Lightpelt was confused by this gesture, but no so much that he couldn't set the dog right. "I think you mean attention." And he set off back to the camp, Talon limping along behind him.

The pair made quite a sight as the two of them limped across the camp toward Foxnose's den. Luckily, the medicine cat's den held excess room, enough for Talon, a full grown dog, to fit in it comfortably. Lightpelt smirked at Talon, and he realized that he had just possibly made a new friend, and in an enemy, at that.

The days passed quickly for Sharpclaw, and she learned a lot from her long-lost father. Indeed, however mad she had been at him and thought him a lier, she now completely believed him. And now that she did, his attitude toward her completely changed. He stopped staring at for long intervals, and instead didn't hesitate to give her friendly licks. Often, Sharpclaw would be out hunting, and though Carmen was a kittypet now, he still offered helpful tips.

On one day, when Sharpclaw was simply dozing in front of the fire, she realized just how much she had learned from living with a Twoleg, a kittypet who just happened to be her true father, and a dog who didn't want to kill her. She learned the Thunderpath was called a road by Twolegs, and the room with the slippery floor the kitchen, and the soft floor the living room. She'd come to understand several words of Mercedes's language, words such as cat, human, car(which she learned were the monsters on the Thunderpath), chase, and speak. And now, she knew that although Flashfur would always be her true adopted brother, she had a blood brother living somewhere in ThunderClan. What a story she would have to tell at home!

Sharpclaw jolted awake. Had she really thought that? Had she truly wanted to go home, even for a moment? Did she-

"Sharpclaw! Look! Another cat!" The voice of Mercedes was heard, interrupting her thoughts. Sharpclaw ran over to her next to the window to see that another cat was indeed strutting proudly down the Thunderpath. Sharpclaw had never seen him before, not here with the Twolegs, or in the forests at home. With every step, the cat held his head up high and twitched his tail, showing off his light tan fur and lighter tabby stripes. Normally, Sharpclaw would have been disgusted and said he was a big show-off, but she suddenly felt a strange desire to run out and follow him.

Shaking off her feelings as the cat disappered into the forest, Sharpclaw jumped back down to the floor. She shook her head in a confused fashion as Mercedes and Carmen looked at her, signifying that she didn't know who he was. Every day, the cat would return, at exactly the same time, head high, tail waving like a banner, acting like he owned the whole road. Sharpclaw smirked to herself as she remembered how she used to call it a Thunderpath. Now the word 'road' seemed so natural to use.

On one day, as the weather grew colder with each new sun, Sharpclaw found herself restless. She paced the house, ignoring the looks from Mercedes and Carmen. Finally, she simply gave a sigh of frustration and ran out the door. It was bitterly cold, compared to the fire inside the house, but Sharpclaw simply walked. Down the road, through the hole in the fence, past the giant pool, now nearly frozen, and into her favorite tree. She'd discovered it on one of her explorations of the area around the house. It's branches were all close together, so she could easily climb as high as she wanted, and they were all long and thick. It would be rather hard for her to fall off.

She often came here to think, but she'd started staying inside more and more as it got colder. Carmen suddenly appeared through the hole in the fence. Sharpclaw watched him cross the grass past the water and jump up beside her. He turned his gaze slowly to her, but said nothing. The chilled air swirled around them for a few minutes as they sat in silence.

"It's cold." Carmen finally said. Sharpclaw mumbled a reply. "Do you want to talk?"

Sharpclaw didn't look up. "I don't know, Father." she said slowly. "I just don't know what I want to do. Lately I've been wondering about that cat more and more, and I just feel confused."

Carmen waited a moment before speaking. "Sharpclaw, I've been watching you since you first came here. You've changed. A lot. And I'm worried about you. Sharpclaw, you've become tame."

Sharpclaw looked up in astonishment. Carmen was looking forward, not at her. "They say once a cat has been wild, it can never be truly tame. And I believe that. So I've been living on hope, Sharpclaw, hope that you're not truly tame yet." Carmen now turned to look at her. His piercing blue eyes blazed into her own matching ones.

"Sharpclaw, this isn't the life for you. Me, I know this is for me. I left when StarClan told me it was my time to go, and now I've made a new life for myself, helping others learn our language. But this isn't for you. It never was, it never will be. You don't belong here, in houses. You belong in the forest, with your own kind. Run, Sharpclaw. Leave this place. Go follow that cat. You may find a better new life for yourself."

Sharpclaw stared at her father with a great sadness in her heart. But at the same time, she realized he was right. She had to go. She had to get away from this place. She would go and follow that strange cat, and she wouldn't be coming back to this place, ever again. She turned back to Carmen. "I'll miss you. Always. Tell Mercedes...tell her I decided to go away for a few days. She's too young to get involved with all this."

With that, Sharpclaw jumped out of the tree and bounded across the grass and through the hole in the fence, leaving behind her one and only dog friend, and the father she'd lost for so long without a backward glance.


	12. Settlement?

I do realize that I only got one review for the previous chapter (!) but I got tired of waiting for more and decided to put up this chapter. So enjoy, and just be sure to review this one!

* * *

Throughout the days, Lightpelt and Talon continued to become better friends. They didn't talk to each other much, as mostly Lightpelt could only visit the dog when Foxnose was watching over them, but occansionally, the medicine cat would for a few minutes for some task, and two would hold quick, whispered conversations. It was during one of those talks that Lightpelt learned that the other cats had also become quite fond of Talon, or maybe they were just curious, but they visited him often, and he would listen to them closely, even if he didn't talk to them. Talon's shoulder was healing quickly, seeing as dogs didn't know anything about healing wounds, but Foxnose was one of the best medicine cats WindClan had seen, and Talon was soon walking around, even if with a bad limp.

It was on one chilly evening when Lightpelt was introducing Talon to Tallfang and Darktail, the oldest of the elders, who hadn't been able to come see him yet, when Kinkstar gave a loud yowl from the top of the rock to summon the cats. It wasn't until Lightpelt saw Snowstorm lead her three kits out of the nursery that he realized they were going to be apprenticed.

"Lead me over there," came Talon's voice in his ear. "and I will act like I am not completely sure what is going on."

Lightpelt nodded with a smirk on his face as he walked forward and flicked his tail to motion for the dog to follow him. Talon rose obediently and slowly followed the cat up to the crowd of cats. To anyone watching, it did indeed look like the two couldn't really understand each other. Lightpelt sat near the back of the crowd, Talon following suit, as Kinkstar began his speech.

"Today, our three youngest members are ready to become apprentices. Tallkit, Berrykit, and Owlkit, please come forward." Berrykit bounded forward quickly, while her brother and sister followed a slightly more dignified pace, though they couldn't hide that they were excited.

"Wetstorm, you shall be mentor to Berrypaw. Barkface taught you much, and I know that your apprentice will learn much from you." Wetstorm simply nodded, but there was no hiding the surprise and joy on his face as he bent to touch noses with Berrypaw.

Kinkstar was continuing. "Rabbittail, your apprentice shall be Owlpaw. You are a strong, loyal, and wise warrior. I hope you can pass on much to Owlpaw." Rabbittail smiled slowly and bent her head toward Owlpaw's nose.

Kinkstar now paused for a moment, looking around slowly at the Clan. With a slight smile, he began to speak again. "Due to the performance several days ago of saving a dog's life, I now place Tallpaw in the paws of Foxnose. I know that she can learn from you, Foxnose, and grow to be as wise and caring as you." Foxnose looked deeply grateful toward Kinkstar, as did Tallpaw as she happily walked toward Foxnose and the two touched noses. As most of the cats had dispersed, Lightpelt led Talon up to Tallpaw and Foxnose.

"Congratulations, both of you," the cat said to them. Talon gave them both a lick. Foxnose seemed calm, but Tallpaw looked a little apprehensive as the dog licked the top of her head. Foxnose smiled at her slightly and led her to his cave. Lightpelt told Talon he was going to hunt, as Foxnose showed no objections about his leg, and walked toward the entrance tunnel. He was surprised to find that the dog was following him. Without turning his head, he regarded the tan and white creature coolly.

"Are you coming hunting with me?" He heard Talon give a low whine as a laugh.

"You would be surprised how well dogs can hunt," came his anwering whisper.

Indeed, Talon caught the first prey of their expedition. Lightpelt had scented a squirrel, and had decided to let Talon show him how he hunted. And so the dog, without any warning, had leaped forward, pelting after the squirrel, who, unfortunately, had wandered away from the trees. The little grey creature had actually frozen for a moment in fear and surprise as Talon had jumped out from behind the grass, and that moment had given Talon the advantage. In no time, the dog was walking calmly back to Lightpelt, the squirrel dangling from it's mouth.

Lightpelt had to admit he was impressed. Though in the end, the cat managed to catch more prey than Talon did, the dog seemed quite skilled compared to how much Lightpelt had thought dogs could hunt.

"It is natural." Talon had said. "All us dogs could hunt just as well as cats if we wanted to. It is just that we are also naturally more dependent, and so when we end up in the care of the humans, we just choose to stay there with them."

Lightpelt just shook his head, signifying he thought such a notion was just plain strange, and he headed back to pick up the prey he'd buried and head back to the camp. Talon followed him closely, the pair of them limping together.

Sharpclaw paused to take a breath, breathing in the scents of the road in front of her. Mixed in with it's harsh scents, she could just barely smell the a cat-scent; that of the one that always came by, every day. He must have come by when she had been talking with her father. Sharpclaw flattened her ears for a moment as she remembered him. She didn't want to leave, just after she'd found him, but he was right. She had to go. So now she was determined to do as he said and leave them and the Twolegplace. So she stepped out onto the road, it's hard surface contrasting the ground she'd just been on.

And determined, she padded after the strange cat, following his scent down the road as best she could amongst the foul odor of the monsters, curious to find out who he was. An icy blast of air suddenly brushed down on top of her fur, reminding her that leaf-bare was drawing close, very close indeed. Her thin pelt wouldn't help much if it started to snow before she found shelter. She'd only seen snow once before; the past leaf-bare, it had snowed for only a few minutes, and it melted quickly on the ground. But up here, she realized, the weather was much colder. It if was going to snow, then it was really going to snow.

Bitterly wishing she had a pelt as thick as her uncle Patchclaw's, she continued down the road until she came to edge of a forest where the road suddenly veered off to the left. However, the cat's scent went straight into the trees, so that was where Sharpclaw followed them. The scent suddenly changed. From the way it smelled, as soon as the tom had stepped into the cover of the trees, he had taken off running. Confused, Sharpclaw just shook her head and followed the scent at her own pace. She kept walking for a while, wondering how long she would have to go until...

It was then that Sharpclaw stopped walking. She hadn't thought about what she would do when she found this cat, or group of cats, or whatever was waiting for her. She sat down and began to wash herself as she pondered over what she would do, but a moment later, a group of toms stepped out from the surrounding trees. Sharpclaw stood up and looked around in surprise. She was surrounded by the toms, and her fur began to fluff up as she readied to defend herself at whatever cost, but the cats looked unconcerned. Even bored. But Sharpclaw could see the muscles rippling underneath each of their pelts, and knew that not even two of the strongest cat in WindClan could take on just one of these warriors, who she just realized were all tabbies.

But she glared around bravely until one cat stepped forward from the group. He was equally as muscular as the others, perhaps even bigger, and he commanded total respect as he spoke in a strange accent.

"Do not struggle. It would not be worth it." He said nothing more, but he gave a flick of his tail. Sharpclaw had been about to object, but the tabbies surrounding her closed in suddenly, leaving her no choice but to follow them through the trees.

Eventually, they came to a tangled wall of weeds and briars. Following the lead of the tabbies surrounding her, Sharpclaw ducked underneath the thorns between two bushes where the gap was slightly larger. Standing up straight on the other side, she looked around and was surprised to see that it looked not so different from WindClan. There were dens on either side of a large clearing, and a paritcularly large-looking den was next to a fallen tree, which she guessed would serve the same as the tall rock in the WindClan camp. It was amazing, she realized, how all that time she'd lived with the Clan, she'd never thought that there could be other Clans, living far away from them. It made sense, after all.

It was then that she realized the cats within the camp weren't just lying around. The majority of them were practicing fighting with each other, much rougher than the Clan cats would have, and also, there was no fresh kill pile. The caught prey was strewn around the camp everywhere, and none of the cats were sharing with each other, keeping their food to themselves and eating ferociously. The cats weren't sharing tongues, but instead, they would merely give themselves a few brisk licks and snarl if another cat came too close. Sharpclaw could see no young cats, kits or apprentices, and upon closer inspection, she realized with a slight gasp that they were all toms! Looking around again, she couldn't a she-cat anywhere!

The tabbies around her were moving again, the one that had addressed her heading for the fallen tree, while the others escorted her toward the opposite end of the camp that she hadn't noticed before. There was another wall of bushes here, but Sharpclaw could see a slight gap and as they neared it, the tabbies stopped and made a semi-circle around her. The only place they left her to go was through the gap, so with a snort she kept to herself, she pushed herself through.

She was greeted with a sight much more inviting than the main part of the camp. Here she could see plenty of she-cats, most of them with swollen bellies that suggested they were carrying kits, while young kits played around them, and here, there wasn't a tom in sight. However, the queens here were still all tabbies. Sharpclaw was beginning to feel a little self-conscious amidst all her confusion and fear. Among an entire Clan of tabbies, she had a full color pelt, save for the white dash on her chest.

Sharpclaw hadn't been standing there very long when one of queens, this one apparently not expecting kits, trotted up to her. She looked very strange indeed, Sharpclaw saw, as she was a strikingly white cat with dark black tabby stripes running down her fur. As she drew closer, Sharpclaw saw that the four telltale tabby marks on her forehead were also as dark as midnight on a new moon. The queen stopped and looked at Sharpclaw carefully. Sharpclaw realized she must be some sort of head queen; she looked authoritative, but kind enough.

"Did the patrollers just bring you in?" asked the queen in a commanding voice, but nice enough not to make Sharpclaw feel threatened. The black cat realized she must have been talking about the toms and nodded.

The white tabby nodded back. "That's all I need to know for now. Go over there, to that den. Ask for Kal. She'll tell you all you need to know." She walked away, and Sharpclaw stared after her for a moment before walking slowly off toward the den the queen had mentioned toward. As she walked, she looked around and saw each of the dens either had queens expecting kits, or normal she-cats, but they were never mixed together. And the cats whose kits had already come, but weren't ready to leave their mothers yet had still separate dens.

Sharpclaw finally reached the den she'd been directed toward. Inside, there were only three other cats, who all turned to look at her. As Sharpclaw settled herself inside, she turned to look at the cat beside her, a black tabby.

"Are you Kal?"

The cat nodded. "I know, you were told to come and see me. But not now. I'm tired. You must be too. Sleep now. The sun is setting. We must rest now, to wake up in the morning for the march. Do not worry. I'll protect you. Just sleep now. All will be well."

Sharpclaw nodded and settled her head down on her paws. She really didn't know who Kal was, but the cat's words had a strange effect on her. She felt ready to do whatever Kal asked. Now, although she hadn't thought she would sleep at all, she was quickly dreaming.

* * *

REVIEWS! 


	13. Bad Times

I just noticed that this is a very long fanfic, and I apoligize. Once I start writing the chapters, they just keep getting longer.

* * *

Lightpelt opened his eyes slowly and yawned in the bright sunlight coming through the brambles above his head. Pausing to stretch, he heaved himself to his paws and tested his leg. This had become part of his routine now; every morning he would stretch his wounded limb until it became painful, then see just how much he walk with it. He noticed his stretches did seem to be help, as the pain receded every day, and he found he wasn't limping quite as much. With another yawn, he trotted over to Foxnose's den to see Talon. The medicine cat had insisted the dog stay in his den until he was sure there wasn't anything else wrong with his shoulder.

As Lightpelt crossed the clearing, he noticed Barkface coughing while Shortleg came back into the camp with Redpaw trotting doggedly after him, the tan cat's apprentice seeming much more tired than usual. As Lightpelt walked into Foxnose's den, he found that Moonfur was just leaving, her head held down.

"What's going on with all the cats? They all seem sick." Lightpelt said to Foxnose as the black and red cat readied herbs for Barkface, who had just walked in.

"I don't know." he said as he layed the herbs in front of Barkface. "But I fear it may be greencough." he added in an undertone as the light brown tom turned to leave.

Lightpelt turned to look at his brother in surprise. "Are they really that sick?"

"Not yet." he replied, shaking his head. "But if they don't get over it within a day or so, then it will get worse. And if the weather is anything to tell by, then we won't need sick cats during this leaf-bare. But don't listen to me." Foxnose went on. "I'll just depress you. You haven't been feeling sick, have you?"

Lightpelt shook his head. "Then I suppose you've come to visit Talon." the medicine cat went on. "Whatever convinced you to call him Talon, anyway?"

Lightpelt smirked. "It just seems to fit him, don't you think?" Foxnose eyed him for a moment longer before shaking his head and trotting out of the den, muttering something about finding Tallpaw. Ligtpelt turned back to Talon, suppressing laughter, to see the dog pawing the side of his muzzle in laughter at their little joke.

But their joy was brief. Foxnose was quickly back in his his den, Redpaw following him. The apprentice looked hardly able to walk, and his fur looked ruffled, as if he hadn't bothered to wash it. Shortleg watched from the entrance to the cave, the look on his face telling that he was trying to hide the concern he felt for his apprentice.

Foxnose led Redpaw over to a corner of the cave and began searching for the right herbs. Finally, he found the correct combination and took them over to Redpaw before coming back over to Lightpelt.

"I have a feeling I'm going to need all the room I can get, and Talon seems to be alright now, so go find him another place to rest until he heals completely. And while you're out there, send Tallpaw to me, wherever she is."

Lightpelt and motioned toward Talon for the dog to follow him. Once out of earshot, he whispered in his companion's ear for the dog to make himself a bed next to the warrior's den. As the dog made his way over there, Lightpelt saw Foxnose's black and white apprentice play-fighting with the other apprentices; Owlpaw, Berrypaw, and Lionpaw, Redpaw's sister. He managed to catch Tallpaw's eye and motioned to her with his tail, nodding toward Foxnose's den. The young she-cat ran off and came back nearly as quickly.

"Foxnose needs me to fetch some more poppy seeds and tansy for him, and he told me to get you to come with me, so that we could bring more back."

Lightpelt nodded and followed her out of the camp. "We can fetch the poppy seeds on the way back." Tallpaw was saying as she trotted onward. "But there's some tansy that grows near the stream, next to RiverClan." Briefly Lightpelt wondered if the life of a medicine cat suited Tallpaw; never having kits, and receiving signs from StarClan, free from the rivalries of the Clans. She just seemed too full of energy. But then he remembered how happy she'd looked when she'd learned she would be Foxnose's apprentice, and she seemed content now.

When the two cats drew closer to the stream, the scent of RiverClan grew stronger. Too strong, Lightpelt realized, even if they were just on the other side of the water. Tallpaw seemed to sense that something was wrong, though she couldn't scent as well as Lightpelt, and she followed suit as the older cat quickened his pace. As they crashed through the undergrowth near the stream, Lightpelt saw what was wrong. Two RiverClan warriors and an apprentice, obviously on patrol, had ventured onto WindClan territory, and were now scenting the air carefully. Lightpelt's fur was bristling as he and Tallpaw ran quickly up to them.

"Roanfoot!" the calico spat, acknowledging the mottled RiverClan tom. "What are you doing on WindClan territory?"

Roanfoot's eyes were challenging and his fur the same, but his tone was carefully controlled. "Streamtail's apprentice Rosepaw chased a rabbit from our land over here. We were searching for our prey."

Lightpelt continued to bristle at the warrior. "Well, you've obviously lost it now, so leave now and you won't be harmed."

Roanfoot hissed in frustration as Streamtail stepped up beside him and Rosepaw showed her teeth threateningly. Tallpaw stood up quickly and looked up to Lightpelt, ready to do as the elder warrior commanded. Lightpelt didn't want to have to fight, but he and Tallpaw would be able to hold them if necessary until some warriors heard their screeches. But Roanfoot was smart enough not to start trouble over a single piece of lost prey, even in leaf-bare. The brown warrior turned and trotted back over the stream, Streamtail and Rosepaw following him. Lightpelt relaxed. The Clan didn't need a threat from RiverClan, with so many cats sick.

A sigh of relief came from Tallpaw as she walked over to a plant growing near the water. She turned back to Lightpelt and motioned with her tail to head back to the poppy seeds, her mouth full of herbs. The pair traveled quickly back toward the camp, Lightpelt stopping to grab the small black seeds growing near the entrance. He headed quickly back over to Foxnose, only to see the medicine cat busily rushing around his den.

"Oh, good, you're back. I was looking for those. Kinkstar's fallen ill." Foxnose took the tansy from Tallpaw's mouth, ignoring the surprised looks on both cat's faces. He looked at Lightpelt for a moment, signaling with his tail to Tallpaw, telling him to give them to her. The medicine cat hurried out of his cave and toward the Clan leader's den. Lightpelt had wanted to tell Kinkstar about the patrol as soon as possible, but he had a feeling Foxnose wouldn't let him near the sick cat. He dropped his poppy seeds in front of Tallpaw, who took them over to Redpaw, who was still lying in the back corner of the cave, now joined by Barkface. Apparently, his cough had gotten worse.

Lightpelt sighed in frustration and trotted out of the cave in search of Patchclaw. If he couldn't talk to Kinkstar, then he would have to tell the deputy about RiverClan. He found the black and white warrior sitting anxiously outside Kinkstar's den. Lightpelt realized he would be worried terribly about the leader, though Lightpelt felt the orange cat would pull through. He was a strong cat, and he'd only lost one life so far; the one he'd lost in the battle with ThunderClan where Butterseed had died.

Lightpelt trotted up to the deputy and proceded to tell him all about the patrol they'd found on their land. When he'd finished, Patchclaw shook his head sadly.

"The last thing we need now is an threat from RiverClan. Not everyone is sick, but none of us feel the best, and now that they all know Kinkstar's ill, they're in no condition to fight. And there's a Gathering in two days!" The deputy seemed to age visibly as Lightpelt understood why he looked so worried. While Kinkstar was recovering, Patchclaw would have to run most of the Clan, and at the moment, the Clan wasn't going to be easy to manage. They could easily all fall sick, and many of them could die; greencough was often deadly. And if too many of them were sick, they wouldn't have enough warriors to hunt and they would run out of prey, or they couldn't patrol their borders and it would all too easy for a neighboring Clan to invade.

"Don't worry, Patchclaw. Kinkstar will be up and running before you know it. He's not the kind of cat to let himself be kept down for long." Lightpelt hoped he was sounding optimistic, and it seemed to be working, as Patchclaw gave him a slight smirk and walked off to organize the evening patrol. Lightpelt sighed as he watched the deputy leave and looked up at the sky, praying StarClan would help them through the leaf-bare.

Sharpclaw woke suddenly to see dark amber eyes set into a dark tabby face. It took a moment for her to realize that it was Kal who was trying to wake her up. Sharpclaw yawned and stood up, stretching. Kal looked relieved.

"Good, you're up. C'mon, it's time for the march." Sharpclaw remembered the black tabby mentioning this the night before and followed curiously after her, confused.

"But I don't know what I'm supposed to do!" she hissed into Kal's ear.

"Just do what I do." she replied. It was now that Sharpclaw saw a group of toms filing in from the entrance to the female's side of camp. There wern't many of them, but Sharpclaw recognized the light brown tabby who'd addressed her yesterday, walking beside another tabby that she couldn't help but stare at. This tabby was huge! He was easily twice the size of Sharpclaw, and she could see it nearly all muscle. His sleek black fur, darker even then Kal's, shone whenever he took a step, and his muscles rippled beneath it.

The massive tom sat in the middle of the clearing and the smaller light brown cat beside him gave a nod to the white and black tabby who'd first greeted Sharpclaw. The she-cat then stood up and began walking around the clearing in a circle around him. The other cats followed, including Kal, and Sharpclaw padded after her. Sharpclaw raised her heard slightly to see the line in front of her and saw that in single file, the way the head she-cat had arranged it, every cat would pass directly in front the huge tom, now staring at each of them, while his underlings counted and acknowledged each one of them. Her apprehension mounting, Sharpclaw followed the line, and before long, she was passing in front of the head tabby. She mustered enough courage to look up at his face.

What she saw nearly made her stop and stare at him a moment longer. His eyes were yellow. Yellow! Back home, she'd seen all shades of green, amber, hazel, brown, and even her own rare color, blue. But never yellow! But instead of stopping, Sharpclaw hurriedly looked away and padded after Kal. Eventually, the march stopped and the cats dispersed. Sharpclaw followed Kal back to the den, where they sat together in a corner, away from the other two cats. Sharpclaw turned her head to look at Kal, fear beginning to show in her eyes.

"Who was that? Out there?"

Kal stared back at her, a slight smirk playing on her face. "That big one that sat there in the middle? That's Katalion. The Lord."

Sharpclaw's eyes grew wider. "He's huge!"

"Yea, I know. I never expected him to come oversee a march personally. But then again, it's the season of fight, so it makes sense he'd want to make his minions don't try to overthrow him." Sharpclaw only stared back at her in deep confusion. Kal laughed. "I can see I'm going to have to explain. You see, this is the Pride of Katalion. Or whoever happens to be ruling at the time. This whole Pride is run by the toms, while we sit around doing nothing, really. Anyway, the season of fight is when the toms are always fighting with each other, either to win a mate, one of us, or for leadership of the Pride. To be Lord is one of every single one of the toms' ambitions. It's bad luck they had to bring you in during this season. The toms are always harder on us now more than usual."

"But they don't really hurt you, do they?" Sharpclaw asked, apprehension making her voice rise.

Kal took a breath. "Well, no, they never truly hurt us, but once in a while they do remind us that they're in charge. But don't worry. Since you're not tabby, or Pure, as they say, they'll probably send you over to the Pride of Tassayo."

Sharpclaw's ears pricked up. "You mean there's other Clans..er, Prides?"

Kal gave her a questioning look before answering. "Of course there is. Well, there's only one other one. The Pride of Tassayo is nearly completely the opposite of this Pride. They say over there, the Pride is run by the she-cats, while the toms do all the work." Kal eyes were shining with admiration and false hopes that she would be in the Pride of Tassayo. "The two Prides are always fighting. You never know when you're going to be attacked becuase most of the time we're just fighting to be fighting. There's no real reason; Tassayo's Pride will launch an attack on us at any time, or us on them, and noone cares how many cats die."

Kal's eyes were flashing now, angry. "The Pride of Katalion just takes their dead bodies and tosses them out for the crows. I don't know what they do in Tassayo's Pride." She shook her head, then looked up. "But enough about us. What about you? You said something about Clans."

And so Sharpclaw told about the forest and the four Clans, and about her life in WindClan. She told her how all the cats, tom or she-cat, tabby or not, were treated with equal respect. How they all shared their duties and raced in battle only when they had to, and their dead were given proper burials. Seeing Kal's shining eyes again, Sharpclaw couldn't bring herself to say that she'd run away and left all that. She wouldn't understand. Suddenly feeling tired again, Sharpclaw finished her tale and wandered off to a far corner while Kal went off to talk to the other two cats in the den.

It was then, trying to sleep, that Sharpclaw realized she wasn't tired. She was homesick. Hearing Kal's story, and then reliving her own past, she now remembered just how much she used to love the Clan life. Everything she had there, the cats that cared for her, the cats she cared about, she'd left them all behind. She'd caused them pain, for no apparent reason. And now that seeing Kal, and life she lived, Sharpclaw realized just how much she took for granted about her own life. She'd been selfish; she'd run away from a perfectly good home because she thought she could find a better life for herself away from all that.

But now that was all over. She'd left it all behind. The patrols, play-fighting with Flashfur, helping Foxnose with his herbs, leaping into battle next to her friends, ready to avenge the death's of former Clan-mates. She wouldn't be able to do it again. She was a prisoner. Never again would she see the faces of the cats she cared so much about. Never again would she patrol the borders with them, share food from the fresh-kill pile with them. There would be no more Gatherings, no more feeding the Clan, no more of Lightpelt popping up in unexpected places.

Sharpclaw's heart jumped as she thought about the calico tom, and she felt like yowling in protest. How could she have been so blind all this time? The other cats had seen it, why hadn't she seen that Lightpelt was overly fond of her, and she of him? And now she would never see that perky, flecked face again. She laid her head down on her paws slowly and felt her heart crying herself to sleep.

* * *

Review! 


	14. A Sigh and a Surprise

Sorry this took a while to put up, but from now on I'm going to be putting them up faster because I'm in a rush to get this finished and over with. So I might just finish writing a chapter and not edit it before I upload it, so please forgive me on that.

* * *

Lightpelt shook his fur as the cold rain fell heavily on it. He would have expected it to be snow instead of rain, but now he found himself thinking that snow would be better than the freezing rain. It was only because his leg was healing quickly and he was one of the few cats that wasn't sick that he volunteered to go on a hunting patrol. Flashfur and Mayheart with her apprentice, Lionpaw had joined him. The late afternoon sun down hopefully on them, but the rain showed no signs of relenting.

Since the morning, Honeyfur and Rabbittail had also fallen ill, and Lightpelt was worried for his sibling and his mother. With some of the earlier cases, such as Barkface and Redpaw, Foxnose was nearly sure that it was greencough. He was working hard to keep it controlled. Ironically, Tallpaw was getting plenty of practice at being a medicine cat. For being so young and spending so much time around the sick cats, it was a wonder she wasn't joining them yet.

Talon was also recovering quickly, his shoulder hardly bothering him now. He was now out hunting on his own, since his own ways of hunting differed so much from the cats' way. Although the majority hadn't really gotten over the fact that a dog was basically living with them, even if he didn't seem hostile, but the whole Clan was grateful for the extra prey that his odd hunting added to the fresh-kill pile. Kinkstar had given his consent when Lightpelt had asked if the dog could stay with them for the remainder of leaf-bare, trusting that Lightpelt could find a way to tell him. Most of the Clan had guessed that the two of them had some way of communicating, but they would never guess they were outright speaking to each other.

The patrol was nearing the river, and the ground became softer and marsh-like, the cold, watery mud seeping into their pads. Flashfur sighed.

"Well, at least we'll have enough water. Let's head back. We can pick up what we caught on the way." Lightpelt turned and followed him back through the mud. Flashfur's comment may have been correct, but he couldn't help but feel that the rain wouldn't last long before turning to snow. The sick cats wouldn't last long if the weather turned colder.

The four cats padded back into the camp with their meager spoils in their jaws. After depositing his pigeon in the fresh-kill pile, Lightpelt looked around and Talon hadn't returned yet. The calico tom sighed and padded over to see Foxnose. Moonfur had joined Redpaw and Barkface in the den.

"How are they?" he asked the medicine cat quietly.

Foxnose looked up wearily. "Not good. Redpaw nearly seems like he'll pull through, but Barkface is just getting worse. And I can't tell yet with Moonfur. Rabbittail and Honeyfur aren't staying with me yet, but I'm keeping them away from everyone else. But nearly everyone had a cough now. But there's good news. Kinkstar lost a life."

Lightpelt stared at him. "How is that a good thing?"

"Because he's getting better by the hour now. Once I'm sure he's completely recovered, he'll be joining the patrols. I'm worried that we won't have enough cats to do all the hunting and to watch the borders. I think the one you were just one was the only one that's completely healthy. Even Patchclaw's looking down now. But he's done a wonderful job taking over for Kinkstar." Foxnose was looking much happier by this time; Lightpelt guessed talking about the better things was giving him hope. "And then there's Talon. He's shown no signs of sickness, and he's been keeping the fresh-kill pile freshly stocked every day. I'm beginning to wonder if greencough has an effect on dogs."

Lightpelt shook his head, signifying he didn't know, then suddenly thought of something. "Foxnose, has Kinkstar said who's going to the Gathering tomorrow? I'd nearly forgotten about it." Lightpelt realized it would be the first Gathering since Sharpclaw had disappeared. It seemed like so long ago, not just one moon.

"You'll have to go talk to Patchclaw. I'm guessing Kinkstar's told him who's going by now." Lightpelt nodded and the medicine cat's words, and left the den to seek out the black and white deputy, the rain still pouring down on him. He found Patchclaw exiting the nursery, presumably from visiting Sleekheart. It wouldn't be long before her their kits were born.

He motioned to Patchclaw with his tail and walked over to him. "Has Kinkstar told you who's going to the Gathering tomorrow yet?"

"You, Mayheart, Wetstorm, Shortleg, Moonfur, Berrypaw, and Lionpaw." We don't want to take too many warriors as most of us are sick."

"Isn't Foxnose coming?" Lightpelt asked curiously.

Patchclaw shook his head. "No. He and Tallpaw are staying here to watch over the sick cats. She's really grown up, hasn't she? Sharpclaw would be pleased to see Foxnose had an apprentice."

Lightpelt turned his head to look at Patchclaw, remembering that Sharpclaw was the deputy's niece. But the black and white cat shook his fur as dry as he could and got up to leave.

"Oh well. If I know Sharpclaw, she'll want to come back. And I know she'll find a way to do that."

As he watched the deputy's retreating back, Lightpelt couldn't help but admire his certainness that Sharpclaw was coming. As the rain still fell on his fur, he walked off to get some rest before the Gathering. As he fell asleep listening to the rain, he saw Talon walking into the camp, carrying a few squirrels in his jaws.

Sharpclaw woke suddenly in the late afternoon, to see Kal dozing a little way off. The other two cats were nowhere in sight. When her friend saw she was awake, the tabby stretched and walked over.

"C'mon. I wanna introduce you to some of the other cats."

Sharpclaw followed dutifully after as the pair trotted out into the sunlight and Kal headed for one of the dens with the expectant queens.

"This is Que. She's my mother." She was motioning toward a light colored tabby, with even lighter stripes, which made Sharpclaw wonder how Kal had turned out so dark. Kal continued to introduce her to numerous other cats, such as Moc, Nov, Pak, and Jad, all tabbies. By the time the two of them were lying together in a patch of sunlight, Sharpclaw had many questions.

"Why are everyone's names so short?" was the first one of such.

Kal smirked at her. "Actually, they're our short names for our long names. My name's actually Kaltaluna." Sharpclaw stared at her in astonishment is such a strange name.

"Don't blame me! Our mothers aren't allowed to give us names because the toms give them to us, and then they call us by our short names. My mother's actually Quekatula. Hey!" she suddenly said. "I don't even know your name yet!"

"It's Sharpclaw."

"Sharpclaw, huh? Awesome name. Wish I had one like it."

"Maybe you will, one day." Sharpclaw said to her, hoping to raise her friend's hopes.

Kal turned to her, her eyes shining. "Yea, one day, I'm gonna run away and join Tassayo's Pride. There I'll be honored for escaping Katalion's Pride all on my own." Her voice sounded so full of hope that Sharpclaw found she could say nothing about the slim chances of ever escaping the Pride. She was certain that the black tabby already knew about her prospects of getting away, but it did nothing to dampen her mood.

"You'll just have to find a way to help me out once they send you over there."

Sharpclaw sighed. "What makes you so sure that they're going to send me over?"

Kal smiled at her. "Cause I just heard. Tassayo's Pride caught a prisoner too, not that you're being treated as a prisoner, but he's a tabby. So they've already arranged to swap you to tonight. But the swap shouldn't take place until late tonight."

But just then, Katalion's deputy, as Sharpclaw guessed he was, walked over. "I spoke too soon." she heard Kal mumble.

"You." the tabby said, pointing his tail in Sharpclaw's direction. "You are to come with us to meet Tassayo's Pride." With that, he turned and trotted back toward the entrance to the other side of the camp and waited there for her.

"Bye, Sharpclaw. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Kal." Sharpclaw hadn't really known her for too long, but she had grown very fond of the younger tabby, and truly would miss her.

She muzzled her friend lightly and ran off toward the deputy waiting for her. He stared at her for a moment before leading her through to a group of toms waiting near the camp entrance. As soon as Sharpclaw had caught up to them, Katalion gave the signal and they were off. They traveled swiftly through the trees, eventually coming to a clearing in which a creek ran through the middle of it. Katalion stopped on one side of it, and his warriors lined up beside him. Sharpclaw was forced to do the same.

No sooner had they all sat down, than another cat stepped out from the trees on the other side. She was a pretty light tan color, with darker black and orange spots. With a start, Sharpclaw realized that it must have been Tassayo. She'd expected...well, she didn't know what she had expected, but this had certainly not been the picture in her mind. Tassayo sat down on the opposite side of the creek and flicked her tail once. More she-cats poured out from the trees, their small, lithe bodies lining up next to Tassayo. They looked small, but their bodies showed they were fierce and very fast. Sharpclaw could see no tabbies among them.

Before she knew it, Sharpclaw was being pushed forward. She was quite surprised, to say the least. She had expected the two leaders to say something to each other, even if it was only an insult. But she was jostled to the front and stepped out into the open in front the tabbies.

She kept her eyes downcast as she walked across. But when she stepped into the creek water, she became curious as to what the cat looked like who she was being traded with. She could feel his presence a few tail-lengths away, and she saw his shadow on the ground. He had also stopped. So she looked up. And her stomach dropped down into her legs. The tabby from Tassayo's Pride was Nightshade.

* * *

Spooky, huh? But come on, you couldn't expect me just to do away with Nightshade completely, now could you? So I simply had to make this mystery tabby be him. 


	15. Resolution

Sharpclaw stopped walking. Nightshade had done the same, and was standing in the creek only a few tail-lengths away, his blue eyes staring into hers. A sharp meow sounded from Katalion, and both cats turned their heads back away from each other, walking across to the other cats. Once she was over there, Sharpclaw turned quickly to see Katalion leading his Pride away, Nightshade at the rear. The dark tabby turned to look over his shoulder, and Sharpclaw met his gaze. The surprise from seeing her had faded, and had been replaced by...anger. He turned his head back and trotted promptly off with the Pride.

Sharpclaw visibly wilted. Why should he be angry at her? A yowl came from behind her, and her thoughts were cut short as she saw Tassayo giving her a meaningful look and flicking her tail for her to follow them. Sharpclaw trotted over to the group as they started moving, and another cat fell back to meet her pace, a golden-tan she-cat with black spots.

"Tassayo told me to gather some information about you and give you a tour when we got to the home base. First off, my name is Kanila. And you?"

"Sharpclaw." She said distractedly. It was just hard to believe that Nightshade was back in her life, so close, after all this time away from her. And that he hated her for no apparent reason. She was hardly listening to what Kanila was saying.

"Well, Sharpclaw, you should know that the Pride of Tassayo is nearly the complete opposite of the Pride of Katalion. Our she-cats and queens are held in the highest respect here, most unlike that other tribe. You can be sure that you will be treated with equal respect for as long as you are with us."

Sharpclaw briefly considered asking why she, a traded prisoner, wouldn't be forced to stay with them forever, but she let the question pass, deciding on a different one.

"What about the toms? What do they do?"

"Our toms are kept in a separate area. We don't associate with them much, though occasionally a few of us do go over to visit with them."

That caught Sharpclaw's attention. The two Prides really were different, if the toms had so much respect here. "Do the Prides really fight so much?" she asked, changing the subject.

Kanila laughed for a moment. "Yes. It's strange, really. It's like we live for fighting. Actually, we're planning a surprise attack on Katalion's Pride in a few nights." She suddenly pricked her ears up and motioned forward with her tail. "Look. We're here."

Sharpclaw looked up ahead of them. She was surprised to see that the camp was right out in the open. There was no kind of wall surrounding it at all. "Aren't you afraid of being attacked? I mean, don't you have any protection?"

Kanila snorted, as if the idea were ridiculous. "And have to rebuild some wall every time we were attacked? Not a chance. We haven't lost a battle yet because we didn't have a wall, so we're not going to start now. Now let's go. I'll show you around."

She showed Sharpclaw Tassayo's den and the elevated stretch of land that she used to talk above the other cats. She introduced the black cat to some of the other she-cats, all of which were mostly one or two colors. There were several calicos, and even a few tabbies, which Sharpclaw asked about.

"They escaped Katalion's Pride. They're faster than most, and handy in confusing our enemy in a battle. They end up thinking someone from their own Pride is attacking them." Kanila stopped walking and motioned Sharpclaw toward an empty den. "That's all of the camp. You get your own den for a while, until we have to stick someone else with you.

Sharpclaw nodded and watched as Kanila walked back over to a den next to Tassayo's. With a start, she realized that the brown cat must have been the deputy, or whatever they called it here. Sharpclaw settled down in her den and her thoughts automatically switched back to Nightshade. She just couldn't understand the look in his eyes. What had she done? And why did she care so much? When she left him behind, she hadn't thought twice about what she was doing. What had changed?

A new resolution forming in her heart, she realized what she could do. She had a den of her own, at least for tonight, so it would be easy enough to sneak out. She recalled one of her conversation with Kal that she'd had one day as they were spying on the tom's side of the camp. She'd watched as they brought in a new tabby, so she knew exactly where Nightshade would be sleeping tonight. With a slight smile on her face, she curled to sleep for the upcoming night.

Lightpelt awoke to find that his fur was wet. He looked around him and saw that the rain hadn't stopped, and the ground was muddy. Standing up and shaking himself, he stepped out of the warrior's den and over to Patchclaw, who looked as if he was thinking about something.

"Did it rain all night?" The calico asked as he approached the deputy.

"So it would seem. And now there's a wind, too." Lightpelt nodded in agreement as the air zoomed around him. "I'm worried, Lightpelt. So is Kinkstar. Things are bad. Most everyone is sick now, and if the rain keeps up, we might have to evacuate the camp. The stream isn't just a stream anymore. It's a full grown river."

Lightpelt nodded again. "How is Kinkstar?"

"Much better. I guess losing one life was enough to rid him of the sickness. But I don't think the rest us of can be so lucky. Redpaw got worse. A lot worse. And Barkface isn't better either. But the rest of them seem to be pulling out of it."

"I guess you've been to see Foxnose, then?" Lightpelt asked. Patchclaw nodded. "Have you seen Talon around?"

Patchclaw sighed. "He's out hunting. I don't know where that dog finds the energy to feed us all, but we're grateful."

The rest of the day passed fairly quickly. The rain let up slightly, but it never really stopped. Lightpelt simply lounged around talking with Talon, but not letting the other cats see, until Kinkstar jumped from his den and called for the cats going the Gathering. Lightpelt nodded farewell to his dog friend and joined the group gathering at the entrance. They headed for the stream that was their border with RiverClan, as the rain and wind had left too much destruction on the other pathway, and this would the next quickest way to the Talltree.

The marsh-like ground made their journey slower, but not non-progressive. However, when they came to the stream, it was indeed a river like Patchclaw had said. The water was rushing madly, and it looked as if certain death awaited them if they stepped into it. It had filled up to overflow from the ledges on either side of it, so the ground they were standing on was cold and murky.

Kinkstar looked to be deep in conversation with Patchclaw at the edge of the rushing water, and the two of them kept sliding further and further down the bank, until Kinkstar stood up and came back to the group.

"Moonfur," he said, "you're the fastest here. I need you to go fetch Talon for me. Run fast, and try to get him to understand that it's urgent."

Moonfur looked slightly confused, but she nodded and ran off back toward the camp and came a few minutes later, Talon running beside her. Kinkstar bobbed his head at the dog, and then motioned to Lightpelt.

"I know you're the one who can communicate with him, so I need you to try to tell him this. What I'm planning to do is have him stand in the water over there and brace himself against the rocks under the water. He's big enough so that he won't be swept away, and Patchclaw and I can proceed to the Gathering by walking right next to him. I don't want to take all of you, as it would be dangerous to try and get all of us over, not just to us but to Talon, also. Oh, and he'll have to wait here until we get back."

Lightpelt smirked slightly and took Talon off toward the far end of the river where the underwater rocks were, where the other cats couldn't hear them. There, he made enlarged gestures toward the water and the rocks, pretending to be trying to explain it all to the dog, but all the while he was whispering through the side of his mouth. When he'd finished, Talon, without hesitation, jumped forward and into the water. Kinkstar had been right; the water didn't seem to move him at all.

The Clan leader must have been watching the two of them, as he and Patchclaw walked right over. The other cats must have been told of the plan, because they made no move. Kinkstar and his deputy made it across the river with no problems, though they had to swim in the extra strong current. The makeshift wall held fast. Once the two cats made it across to the other side, Talon backed out of the water and back onto the somewhat dry land. Kinkstar and Patchclaw bounded off toward the Talltree.

Lightpelt settled down next to Talon to wait for them to return while the other cats found the driest places they could. Lightpelt found he could shelter himself somewhat underneath Talon; the dog didn't seem to mind the rain at all. The two of them had whispered conversations when the other cats weren't looking. The sound of the falling rain prevented their voices from carrying.

At moonhigh, Kinkstar and Patchclaw returned, looking soaked in the rain. Apparently, RiverClan's camp had nearly flooded in the rain, as they lived so close to the water, but they had found a safe and temporary place to relocate to. And, more interestingly, a cat from ThunderClan had gone missing, also, nearly a moon ago. Kinkstar looked confused as he stated this, also saying the Spotstar had seemed angry somehow, but he let it pass, also wondering why Spotstar hadn't said anything at the last Gathering.

The group of cats steadily made their way back from the river to find the cats of the Clan looking despaired. A pang of anxiety struck Lightpelt and looked wildly around to find the source of the problem. Foxnose was conversing quickly and quietly with Kinkstar and Patchclaw. At a nod from Kinkstar, the deputy trotted off with a solemn look on his face toward the group of cats coming back from the river.

"Foxnose just told us. Barkface just died."

Surprised gasps came from the cats. Lightpelt looked down solemnly. He hadn't really known Barkface as much as he had the other cats, but the light brown tom had always been nice. Patchclaw was continuing.

"Foxnose said that nobody besides him and Tallpaw should go near his body, as it might still be contagious. We can pay our respects once he's sure it's alright."

With that, Patchclaw headed off for the warriors, followed by several of the other cats. Lightpelt looked around and saw Kinkstar had already retired to his den. He sighed and sorrowfully walked off to get some sleep, but then he spotted Tallpaw. The black and white she-cat was staring dejectedly up at the moon. Lightpelt walked over to her.

"The moon's bright tonight, don't you think?"

Tallpaw didn't say anything. Lightpelt looked over and saw that her eyes were filled with sorrow and despair. He simply sat there next to her, looking up at the bright orb hanging in the sky. Tallpaw then spoke suddenly.

"I didn't do anything. It's my fault. He died because I didn't do my job."

"Tallpaw, it wasn't your fault. Sometimes these things just happen. It's nobody's fault. Especially not yours."

"But if I'd paid more attention to Foxnose, then this wouldn't have happened. I would've known what to do. And he would still be alive."

Lightpelt sighed. He would have to leave her in the capable paws of Foxnose. There was nothing he could if she was so far gone in believing it was her fault. He looked back up. A shooting star was making its way across the night sky. He grew apprehensive, not knowing why, as it barreled straight for the moon. Tallpaw went rigid beside him. The star continued onward, and Lightpelt had to stifle a sigh as it went past the moon, not into it. He had been about to walk away when Tallpaw's voice stopped him.

"Lightpelt. I think StarClan just sent me a vision. I could hear them speaking to me."

Lightpelt hesitated, looking at her. "Are you sure you should be telling this to me? Maybe you should tell Foxnose…"

She shook her head. "It's a medicine cat's choice, who they want to share their dreams with. StarClan said that bad times would seem to come for us, very bad indeed, but that in the end, it won't turn out so harsh. And that something very dear will be returned to us."

Lightpelt only stood there beside her, not knowing what to say, until she shook her head.

"But I don't know what it means. Excuse me, but I have to talk to Foxnose."

Lightpelt nodded as she ran off. He didn't know if her vision was good or bad, but it seemed to have gotten her mind off of Barkface.

* * *

Things are finally starting to get wrapped up! Which is good, of course. I'm thinking that this is going to be either 17 or 18 chapters, so keep those reviews coming! 


	16. Worrying

First off, I moved this over to the Warriors section, which I am so glad they finally have so we don't have to do searches anymore. Also, some of you wanted me to write a sequel. I may or may not do that. I might write one because then I could officially call that one and my other two stories a 'saga,' and I've always wanted to write a saga. One the other hand, I already have a plotline for another story, sortof like an alternate to One of WindClan. I'll need the opinions of you guys.

* * *

Sharpclaw, though her body was still and her breathing rhythmic, was wide awake, all her senses alert. She was nearly certain all the other cats were asleep, but there was no harm in being careful. She had to be absolutely sure that nobody would stop her when she snuck out.

Finally, she stood up. She was lucky that the Pride was so lenient about warfare, and didn't have watches. Her paws silent, she padded out of the camp, and through the trees toward Katalion's territory. She ran there, to save time, and didn't waste a moment in sneaking around the back edge of the camp, scenting through the briars for Nightshade's scent. She eventually found it, and, unbelievably, he was alone. So far luck had been on her side that night.

With a deep breath, Sharpclaw poked her head through the briars, all too aware of her racing heart. She prodded Nightshade with her nose until he awoke. He blinked himself awake and looked around before seeing Sharpclaw and glaring at her.

"You shouldn't be here. What do you want?" he whispered quietly.

"I want to talk to you." she whispered back.

"Why?"

Sharpclaw was silent for a moment before answering him. "Just...please. Come out here."

Nightshade still simply gave her a hard stare, and turned away from her. "I don't get why you, of all cats, would want to talk to me."

Sharpclaw stared at him, confused, before sighing. "Because I missed you, Nightshade."

His head turned back around. He didn't say anything for a moment, then, "Alright. I'm coming."

Sharpclaw backed her head out of the briars and watched while Nightshade emerged, his lithe tabby form slipping easily through the thorns. He trotted briskly over to her and sat, staring at her.

Sharpclaw realized her was waiting for her to speak. She coughed slightly, and decided to get to the point. "Why are you mad at me?"

He gave her an incredulous look before giving off a slight laugh. "Why? You think you can hand someone off as a prisoner of a Pride and they won't be mad?"

Sharpclaw stared back. "What? Prisoner? I never handed you off to anyone!"

"Of course you did! I just woke up one morning to find that those renegades you're living with now are surrounding me, and you're nowhere in sight!"

"That was because I was already long gone by then! I didn't even know who these Prides were until just the other day! I thought you'd be safe!"

"And why should I believe you?"

Sharpclaw stared back helplessly into his piercing blue eyes, and she suddenly though of Carmen, and how Nightshade's eyes looked so much like his...and her own. She suddenly thought back to her long lost brother from ThunderClan, the dark tabby. And if his eyes looked so much like Carmens and her own... But it just didn't seem possible. But she had to find out.

"Nightshade," she started, her heart pounding once again. "What is your mother's name?"

He glowered. "Why do you want to know?"

"Please. Who is your mother?"

He studied her for a moment before answering. "Her name is Bluetide."

Sharpclaw felt a jolt run through her, and she overbalanced, nearly falling forward. Nightshade stared at her.

"Sharpclaw? What's wrong with you?"

She simply breather for a moment, letting the shock sink in, before she hurriedly rushed through the tale of finding Carmen and discovering who she really was, and that Nightshade was her brother. But she had hardly finished when Nightshade stopped her, shaking his head.

"If you believe anything that old fool says, whoever he is, you're a fool, too. I'm not your brother, Sharpclaw."

And he ran back into his den. Sharpclaw stared helplessly after him before realizing that she had to get back to her own Pride. As she ran through the forest, she remembered something Kanila had said, something about a big attack on Katalion's Pride. She realized that she would be fighting against her brother, even if he refused to accept the fact.

Lightpelt couldn't sleep. He really tried, but the howling wind wouldn't allow him to do so. Both wind and rain had picked up dramatically, and the sick cats had been covered with every bit of spare moss they could find to keep them dry and warm.

Stretching himself out, Lightpelt looked up as Moonpelt ran over to him.

"Patchclaw wants to see you." She said solemnly.

Lightpelt sighed and walked out of the den to see that Barkface's body had been moved from Foxnose's den. Several cats were gathered around him, sharing tongues with their lost friend. His whiskers twitching in the rain, Lightpelt decided to go and do the same later, when the others had left.

The calico walked on toward Patchclaw. "Moonpelt said you wanted to see me." His voice, although slightly louder than normal, was threatened to be carried off in the wind.

The deputy nodded. "Kinkstar has ordered that if this storm gets any worse, everyone is to block themselves up inside the dens. This may be a hurricane, and it doesn't look like it's stopping anytime soon. I want you and Talon to go survey the land to see how damaged it is. It may give us some clues as to how bad it really is."

Lightpelt nodded and went to fetch the dog in question, who was helping to pile branches near the den entrances in case they needed to board themselves up. Lightpelt motioned him over with his tail and related the news to him. As they left the camp, Lightpelt smiled at his friend.

"I still don't see why you don't want them to know you can understand us."

Talon growled softly, laughing. "Let's just say I didn't want to attract attention."

Lightpelt laughed back. "Too late."

The two of them took a wide sweep of the WindClan territory, surprised to see that the damage wasn't nearly as bad as they had suspected. A few smaller trees were down, and the river had grown a few tail-lengths wider from the non-stop rain for two days, but other than that, nothing seemed too wrong.

The pair of them ran quickly through the rain back to the camp to find that the Clan was panicked, rushing around the camp, trying to make sure they were in the right place, wherever that was. Foxnose bounded toward them.

"Kinkstar's given the order." The medicine cat told them hastily. "Lightpelt, he wants you to help close off the elders before you go to your own den. Talon, you come with me."

Lightpelt momentarily hesitated, wondering why Foxnose had outright spoken to Talon instead of motioning to him, but his brother was gone, so he rushed off to help his fellow warriors with the elder's den, hardly noticing the rain had lightened up somewhat.

Though the warriors were stoic and silent, Lightpelt could feel the tension and fear between them all. The apprentices were kept being kept with the warriors simply as a safety measure. Mayheart was watching over them in the den. Moonfur would be staying with the elders, and Snowstorm with Sleekheart in the nursery. The sick cats in Foxnose's den were being moved to Kinkstar's roomy den, along with the leader, deputy, and medicine cat himself.

But just then Foxnose came running over to Lightpelt, shouting against the wind.

"Redpaw's missing! He wanted to help you, but I told him to stay put, and he must have run off!"

Lightpelt was torn for a moment. The warriors would need all the help they could get, but at the same time, a sick apprentice wouldn't stand a chance in the weather.

"I'll find him!" he finally shouted, running off toward the entrance to the camp. Talon came running up beside him. When the two of them came to the other side of the wall, Lightpelt ran quickly toward the river while Talon shot off toward the ShadowClan border.

Lightpelt didn't see how he would find Redpaw in the gale. The wind had already picked up yet again, and he felt as if he was going to be lifted up off of the ground. He wondered how an apprentice could stand it. There would be no scent trails, not in the current weather, and he couldn't hear much through the wind, so all he had was his eyes.

And they weren't much help either. He had to squint through the wind and the rain. Redpaw was lucky he had such a bright red pelt, or else Lightpelt would never find him.

But, finally, he did. The calico was turning back from the river toward the ShadowClan border to meet up with Talon when he saw a flash of red, and a wail came faintly to his ears. He sighed in relief and ran toward the form.

"Redpaw!" He shouted. The apprentice turned toward him with frightened eyes, but his expression relaxed slightly as he saw Lightpelt trotting toward him.

"Lightpelt! I'm sorry! I just got mad, and I wanted to go get more branches!"

"There's no time to explain now! This way!"

Lightpelt ran toward the oak tree just in front of them. The weather had eroded it slightly, and there was a hole in front of its roots. Lightpelt pushed Redpaw in and climbed in after him. The weather hadn't yet been able to find its way into the hollow, and the air was old and stale. Still, it provided more than adequate shelter. Hearing Redpaw cough, Lightpelt wrapped his body around the smaller cat, and did his best to keep him warm.

The calico wasn't quite sure how long he stayed like that, but it must have been a long time; when he woke up, the storm had stopped. Carefully, so not to disturb Redpaw, he poked his head out of the hole. The sun was shining, without any rain, and the wind was now just a passing breeze. With a sigh and a shake of his fur, he woke Redpaw.

The apprentice blinked himself awake before remembering what had happened and jumped up. Lightpelt silenced him as his mouth opened and motioned skyward. The red cat suddenly noticed the sun and bounded past Lightpelt. The calico ran after him and the two of them ran back to the camp, just in time to see Patchclaw come out of the entrance. The deputy sighed and smiled as they walked up to him.

"We were worried about you two. When you didn't come back, Lightpelt, we feared the worst. Anyway, Kinkstar's overseeing the cleanup, but you'll see the damage isn't as bad as it seems."

Lightpelt followed him back in, Redpaw in tow, to see the deputy was right. The wall had been mostly demolished, but that could be easily repaired, and aside from clearing the debris out of the camp, not much had to be done. Kinkstar was dividing the cats into two groups: one to clear the camp, and one to repair the wall. Lightpelt could see Talon already barreling a large pile of branches away with his long snout. The calico felt a wave of relief that his friend had made it back safely. With a sigh, he trotted over to help the dog.

* * *

The end is coming! Well, not for another few chapters or so, but still it is growing ever closer! I already have the last few chapters typed up, so they should be posted up here pretty quickly. And remember: Sequel or Alternate? Or I could do both, I guess. It might take a while, though. 


	17. Attack

Almost there! This will be the second-to-last chapter! It's amazing!

* * *

"The attack will take place tonight!"

Sharpclaw's heart plummeted as she heard those words. She was sitting in front of Tassayo with the rest of the Pride. The leader's speech went on, but Sharpclaw failed to hear the rest because of her heart pounding in her ears. She'd known she'd have to face this battle eventually, but so soon? But she didn't dare say anything to Tassayo. She'd barely been with the Pride for a day.

The remainder of the day passed much too quickly. Sharpclaw paced anxiously around the camp, too nervous to speak, until finally dusk came, and Tassayo called the cats to her. The only reason Sharpclaw was going was because although the Pride of Tassayo was lithe and quick on their paws, they would need all the help they could get against the massive tabbies of the opposing Pride.

As the cats marched toward Katalion's territory, Sharpclaw stumbled and tripped her way along. The only thing she could think about was how she would cope if she found herself fighting Nightshade, or worse, if he didn't… She forced herself not to think about that option.

Suddenly, a line of tabbies marched up in front of them. Tassayo stopped, and spoke to Katalion with contempt dripping from her voice as her Pride followed suit.

"What are you doing here, Katalion?"

"I could ask you the same thing!" He spat back, angry.

Tassayo merely hissed, before raising her head in a wailing howl. "Attack!"

And her Pride launched themselves forward, all except Sharpclaw, as Katalion's tabbies rose up to meet them. The field was suddenly erupting with battle. Sharpclaw backed away, not wanting to fight, but she was spotted, and forced to dodge out of the way as a tabbies lunged for her. She continued to duck away from him, occasionally lashing out at his face, until another she-cat tackled him.

Sharpclaw turned around and continued to duck and weave her way through the cats, not able to avoid several slashes, which left shining red marks on her black fur. Sharpclaw had only wanted to avoid the battle as best she could until it was over, but then she saw a body. Kal's body. Her body was covered with blood and claw marks. She must have tried to escape to Tassayo's Pride, using the battle as cover, but obviously she'd been caught. But her paw twitched suddenly, and Sharpclaw saw her eyes were still looking around.

With a breath of hope, the black cat ran over to her old friend. "Kal? Can you hear me?"

The tabby looked up at her. "Sharpclaw? Is that you?"

"Yes. It's me. I'm here."

"I made it, Sharpclaw. I'm free. I'm not part of his Pride anymore. I'm free."

With that, her eyes glazed over and her head thudded onto the ground, Kal's young life already over. Sharpclaw muzzled her quietly before wailing in grief, which quickly turned to anger. Her eyes blazing, she turned to the nearest tabby and unleashed her fury, digging her claws into his side. He hissed in pain and ran off.

Sharpclaw rounded on another tom, sending him running also. She didn't care about her own wounds; all she cared about was revenge and her own need to satisfy herself. Screeching, she attacked every tabby within her sight, blinded by her own fury.

But suddenly she stopped. In front of her, lying on the ground at her feet was the very sight she'd dreaded seeing. Nightshade was lying on the ground, his body covered in blood, fresh and dried, and his neck was twisted into an odd angle. With horror, Sharpclaw realized what she'd done. She had murdered her own brother.

Another wail was heard, this time so full of grief and longing and despair that several of the cats around her stopped, but the battle was too big for them to ignore it. But Sharpclaw did. She ignored all of the cats around her. She just ran. Past all the raking claws, away from all her pain. The waves of cats in front of her seemed to thicken before her very eyes, determined to keep her from leaving. But then, when she felt as if she was going to be dragged down by everything, she broke through.

And away she ran. Through the night air, leaving the battle and her own deeds far behind. She didn't know where she was going, but she didn't care. All she wanted to do was run away from what she had done. She wouldn't stop, she couldn't let herself. She felt as if her crime was chasing her, pursuing her to her death.

Onward she ran, until finally, she stumbled over a tree root, sticking out above the soil, and tumbled to the ground, where she laid until exhaustion overcame her and fell into a fitful sleep, filled with nightmares. Nightmares about Nightshade and Kal coming back to haunt her, taunting her, telling her it was all her fault, she'd killed them both.

When finally Sharpclaw awoke, she didn't get up. She simply remembered what she had done, and felt emotions rising in her. Despair, to herself, to what she had done. Sadness, for her losses. And anger, at herself…and at Kal. Yes, she was mad at Kal. It was her fault. If she hadn't died, Nightshade wouldn't be dead. If Kal hadn't tried to sneak out, then they would both still be alive.

But Sharpclaw stopped herself. Kal was her friend, dead or alive. It wasn't her fault. All she'd wanted was to be free, and her heart told her it was the right thing to do, running off, and she followed her heart.

And Nightshade wasn't dead because of Kal, either. It was her own fault. She'd let anger overcome her emotions. She'd skipped right over depression and went right to anger. And now Nightshade was dead, before he come to terms with the fact the Sharpclaw was his sister.

Sharpclaw stood up. There was only one thing left to do. She had nowhere to go anymore. She didn't belong with either Pride, her two friends were dead, and she couldn't go back to Carmen. The only place left was home. The Clan. She would tell them her whole story, and they would know what to do with her. They would probably throw her right back out into the wild. But it didn't matter. At least the Clan would know what happened to her. And Lightpelt. He would know too.

And so Sharpclaw walked onward, the hot sun overhead, without allowing herself any pity. She refused to grieve any longer for Kal and Nightshade. She didn't want to think about them anymore. She occupied her mind with getting back home. She remembered all the fun times she'd had as a kit, even though she hadn't been born into the Clan. She remembered Crowstar dying, Kinkstar becoming leader, and Patchclaw being appointed deputy.

Patchclaw. Sharpclaw wondered how he would cope with learning about her true history. Him, and her brother Flashfur. It would be so wonderful to see him again. The last time she'd spoken with him hadn't gone so well. It would be wonderful to see the whole Clan again, especially Lightpelt.

Lightpelt. Seeing him made going home worth it. She'd found him annoying earlier, but apparently it had taken something as drastic as her running away for her to realize how much she cared about him. Loved him, even, surprising as it was.

Sharpclaw stopped suddenly. Stretched out in front of her was a long white fence. An all too familiar white fence. Beside her was a cluster of human's houses. Carmen and Mercedes were in there somewhere. But at that moment, Sharpclaw knew she couldn't go back to see them. Carmen had told her to leave the house and never come back, and she would keep that promise.

With a leap up to the top of the fence, a tiny sliver of the sadness, ever so tiny, lifted from her heart as she saw the wide expanses of the bordering land between RiverClan and ShadowClan that she had once come down the opposite way. She was headed home.

* * *

Reviews! 


	18. Home

The final chapter! I do realize this is a lot shorter than my other chapters, but all the main action has already happened and I couldn't think of other stuff to put. Anyway, I will be writing a sequel, due to popular request, and the first chapter should be up in a few weeks.

* * *

As she journeyed homeward, Sharpclaw began to stop caring about herself. She let her fur become dirty and matted. She ate just enough to keep her energy up so that she could go home. Truthfully, she wanted to collapse and let herself be found by some predator. But Nightshade and Kal would have wanted her to go back to her Clan, and she was going to do just that. She didn't even notice the destruction of the land around her.

And so she kept walking, as memories sprang unbidden into her mind. Nightshade biting into her fur in their first battle, finding him near the Talltree, running away from the patrol. And now, as continued toward her homeland, she remembered how they had fought the night before they first separated. Maybe if they'd stayed together, things would have different. Maybe he would still be alive.

Finally, she reached the Talltree, without having run into any enemy patrols. And there she stopped. Laid out in front of her were the broad fields of WindClan, her home. Going just a few tail-lengths further and she would have to face everything she'd been once running from. Sharpclaw sighed. She knew what she had to do, but going back would mean having to face her Clan, and stop running away from her past. She shook her head and, taking a breath, trotted onward.

Much to her surprise, Sharpclaw found her paws and her heart became much lighter as she went on, not heavier. She soon began running, and in no time she found she was facing the briar wall, though it looked a little deformed, like something had destroyed it. Her heart was quivering in its place, threatening to jump up into her throat.

With an over joyous look on her face, she bowled through the opening and found herself staring wildly around at the faces of her Clan mates, who looked to be trying to clear away all the debris that littered the camp. They were all staring at her, probably thinking she'd returned from the dead.

"Sharpclaw!" A voice broke the silence, and Flashfur bounded toward her, smiling. Sharpclaw rubbed against him, too emotional to speak. The other cats now ran over to her, as if Flashfur had been a cue. As the black cat greeted them happily, she noticed Kinkstar waiting near his den for the crowd to dissipate. Patchclaw was beside him, quivering with the pressure of holding back to keep his dignity as deputy instead of running forward to lick her face.

Sharpclaw looked around, a broad grin still on her face. She realized that she'd come away from these cats young and naïve, arrogant, even. And now she was older, with a sketchy past and things she would never tell a soul about. Surrounding her now were the cats that she had missed for so long, yet she felt strangely disappointed. She raised her head slightly.

There. She could just see him at the back of the crowd. The cat she'd wanted to see for so long. Her stomach lurched and her heart jumped and began to beat faster. Lightpelt was sitting slightly behind the other cats, staring at her face. She stared back before pushing her way through the cats to sit in front of him. She stared at him a moment longer before touching his nose with hers. He returned the gesture softly, his emerald eyes never leaving hers. Sharpclaw smiled softly at him before turning and walking over to Kinkstar and Patchclaw. She stopped and her eyes moved between the two of them. Finally she dipped her head.

"I'm sorry." She was amazed at how cracked her voice sounded.

"No." she heard Kinkstar say, and she raised her head. "We are the ones who are sorry."

Patchclaw said nothing, but the look in his eyes said it all for him. Sharpclaw rubbed against him briefly before Kinkstar's voice was near her ear.

"You have quite a story to tell, I presume." He stepped away and raised his voice. "Return to your work now. You can all say what you want to Sharpclaw later."

The Clan obliged, if grudgingly. Sharpclaw followed her leader and her deputy to the den beside the rock. She then proceeded to tell them her story, all of it. She told about running back from the Gathering, sleeping at the tree, and meeting Nightshade. Describing her brother brought fresh wails up to her throat, but she swallowed them back and continued.

She told them about meeting Mercedes and Carmen, and finding out that he was her true father. She kept her eyes away from Patchclaw's as she told them about that. She didn't want to meet his gaze as he realized he was only her uncle by adoption, and then only because her mother had once been the mate of his brother. Technically, they weren't even related.

Sharpclaw hurried through the rest of her tale, saying only that Kal and Nightshade had both died in the battle, and stood before Kinkstar and Patchclaw. The leader spoke suddenly.

"Come in, Lightpelt. You don't have to eavesdrop."

Lightpelt stepped through the den entrance, a guilty look on his face. "I'm sorry, Kinkstar. I couldn't help myself."

Sharpclaw, instead of being angry at him, felt relieved that she wouldn't have to retell her story to him later.

Later that night, Lightpelt took her hunting while Kinkstar told the Clan her story. The calico told her everything that had happened to the Clan, from the sickness and finding Talon, to the hurricane, Foxnose's apprentice, and finally to Talon's departure and the birth of Sleekheart's kits only hours before she'd arrived that day. The two cats spent the remainder of the night with each other, simply enjoying watching the night sky.

Time passed. Sharpclaw resettled into her life as a Clan member, and she realized just how much she had grown up in her time away, and how much Lightpelt how grown. He was no longer the pestering adolescent he had once been. He had grown into a fine young cat in her absence. When Sharpclaw had left, she had been naive enough to think that she didn't belong in the Clan. But now she realized that it was exactly where she belonged, alongside the other warriors and with Lightpelt.

* * *

Several moons later, Sharpclaw lay in the nursery, while her kits played around her. Their father, Lightpelt, stood next to her, his head resting on hers, purring happily. There were four young kits. One tom was black, like Sharpclaw, and another had calico markings, such as Lightpelt. The only she-cat was a tabby, a black one. Her true name wasSkykit,but she was secretlyknown as Kal, to Sharpclaw and Lightpelt.

The fourth and final kit, also a tom, was another tabby. A dark red one, with darker stripes. Nightkit. Sharpclaw gave him an extra lick before looking back up to Lightpelt, her love, and up to the sky, where Kal and Nightshade now rested. With StarClan. She could only hope they were watching her now. She had finally found where she belonged. Her home.


End file.
